When ya just can get rid of them
by Chibi Shaman
Summary: inuyasha & shaman king crossover What happens when you wish for something...............but then you don't want it? please read&review!
1. the question that starts it all

CYH:Hello! this is my-what-third story?  
  
AB: fourth.  
  
CYH: oh. okay! ^-^  
  
AB: nutjob.  
  
CYH: stupid yami.  
  
AB: loner  
  
CYH: freak of nature......wait, that's offensive.  
  
AB: so you finally see it my way.  
  
CYH: i'm sorry nature!!!! i didn't mean to offend you!!  
  
AB: WHY YOU!!!!!  
  
CYH: eep! gotta run! enjoy the fic!  
  
AB: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! .:begins chasing hikari:.  
  
========When ya just can't get rid if them.....========  
  
"Jax! We have to go to school! Now!" Jacqueline Theresa Churchill looks up from her book. Her red hair flows around herface, ending at her chin. Her soulful blue eyes looks at her best friend, Danielle Ann Enos. Danielle's brown eyes studies her friend. She was putting her long auburn hair into a ponytail. She is dressed in a school uniform-a green miniskirt and a white and green long-sleeved shirt. "You're not even dressed for school yet! Oh no, don't tell me that you're reading my manga-"  
  
"Yup! Inu-Yasha number 13 all the way!" She smiles as Danielle smacks her head.  
  
"Jax, we need to go to school and you're not even dressed. And reading manga. C'mon. We have twenty minutes, now go and get dressed."  
  
"Okay," she sighs, getting up.  
  
"Oh and Jax?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't bring my comic to school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to lose my popularity, and," she smiles. "I don't want them to get ruined."  
  
"I agree!" Jax leaves the room, but then comes back, smiling. "But wouldn't it be cool if they came to life?"  
  
Danielle laughs. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."  
  
========TO BE CONTINUED==========  
  
CYH: (o_o) okay, that was extremely short.  
  
AB: yeah but it's very late. we'll continue tomarrow. Right, hikari?  
  
CYH: .....  
  
AB: hikari?  
  
CYH: ^-^zZzZzZzZzZ  
  
AB: damn. now i'm gonna have to carry her to bed. review please. 


	2. the unexpected answer

1CS: hello, how are you all? As you may know I changed my pen name to chibi shaman now. I do not own anyone from Shaman King or Inu-Yasha, but I do own the OC characters from here. Enjoy!

Jax and Danielle are exchange students from America. Jax had been in Japan since she was 12 years old, Danielle since she was 5. They were 15 years old. They had been best friends since they were born. Since then, they had to keep in touch by email until Jax had finally persuaded her mother for her to go to Japan as a foreign exchange student. Danielle didn't need to her parents - they were dead. She was left to the full custody of the Japanese government because she had no family. Danielle at the age of ten, had five jobs and had almost as much money as a billionaire. She had bought a house and other essential things for her to live with. Now at the age of 15, she only had one job as a babysitter for more than ten children and she was one of the richest people of Japan.

Jacquie on the other hand, had to clean the house, and she would spend her money on mangas, anime, and food. They were both seemingly naive but their cores were much different. Jax was funny, smart, but stupid when it came to common sense. Danielle on the other hand was quiet, secretive, and had a mysterious side of her that she wouldn't tell to anyone except Jax.

"Hey Danielle." She looks to her left, where Jax was sitting at the desk beside her.

"What?" she whispers back. Even though they sat in the way back, they had a teacher's pet three rows in front of them that would try to prove that Americans talk to much. But the teacher loved them and would try to excuse them of detention.

"Who would you want to be brought to life?"

"To life?"

"From Inu-Yasha."

"Oh. Sesshomaru and Naraku of course!"

"Only you could love a bad boy, right?"

Danielle smirks in approval. She had a taste for strong, brave, smart, bad boys. Jax had a taste for what Danielle calls weak, cartilage-eared ear ringed, pony - tailed boys. "If I had to chose some good guys, I'd say Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku."

"Me too, what about Kagome?"

A flash back pierces Danielle's mind, a girl getting into a bus with her, helping her look for Danielle's parents. 'I was crying,' she thought. 'She was helping me cause I couldn't find them. She was tutoring me in Japanese. I remember her long, black hair and gray eyes. She kneeled down and said 'Don't worry, Danielle. We'll find your parents. She rubbed my tears away and picked me up and tickled me in the process. I laughed and sniffed and saying, "Really? Wow, Thank you, Kagome.'

"No, I don't. She's already dead." She looks down as a tear falls.

"What do you-"

"Class," the teacher, Ms. Takanakna interrupts their conversation. "We have some new students. Please welcome them." Jax and Danielle's mouth drops to the floor. Coming from the door came, Miroku, Shippo, Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. They are dressed in the male school uniform, black slacks and black long sleeved, collared shirts. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru both had their long silvery hair down, while the others had pony tails - though Naraku's hair was so long that it seems like it was as long as Sesshomaru's and wasn't up at all. They scan the room. Miroku and Shippo smile politely to everyone as Inu-Yasha glares but gets a shocked look on his face he spots Danielle. Sesshomaru whispers something to Naraku and points to Danielle as he smiles, Naraku nods and smiles in approval. "Ms. Churchill, Ms. Enos."

Danielle gets up from her seat, "Uh, hai, sensi?"

"Yeah?" Danielle stares coldly at her friend as the class snickers at them. She grabs Jax and makes her stand up.

"You are to say 'hai, sensi' and stand," she hisses in their native tongue, " not sit down and say 'yeah'!"

"Oh sorry."

"Gomenasai Sensai" she says, speaking fluent Japanese. "What do you wish for us to do?"

"I need you both to show these boys around the school now."

"Hai, Sensi. Come On Jax."

"What are we doing?"

"Showing them around."

"Oh goody!" They reach the front of room. Danielle bows to them. The class snickers. She stares at Jax. She stares at Jax. She looks back, confused. "What?"

"Bow, chibi baka." Naraku and Sesshomaru snickers, this Naraku whispers in his ear. Sesshomaru nods and smiles. Jax bows. They all bow back.

"Konnichiwa, hajimemshite my name is Danielle Enos, this is -" she looks to her left as the boys in front of her begin to laugh. Jax is still bowing. Danielle smacks Jax hard on the head. Jax gets up rubbing her sore head. "Onegai shimasu. Anyways, this is Jax Churchill. I will show you around. Jax is merely here for the comedy relief. They laugh, including Jax, who didn't understand that at all until 5 minutes later.

"Arigoto for the laugh," Naraku says, smiling at Danielle. "Konnichiwa. My name is-"

"Oh! I know this one!" Jax interrupts. "You're Naraku! Next is Sesshomaru. Then Inu-Yasha. But I don't know how you can stand standing next to your brother who bothers you. And last but not least is Shippo and Miroku! Shippo, I'm you biggest fan!"

"Uh, thanks. . ." Shippo says, sweat rolling down his face.

"Do you know that too, Danielle?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yes," she says. her face is burning red with embarrassment. Naraku and Sesshomaru smile.

"How do you know?" Inu-Yasha asks, flexing his claws. Danielle kneels down, pretending to tie her shoe, getting ready to pull out her knife from her sock.

"We read your com-" Danielle gets up and pulls Jax out of the room.

"And now we'll begin our tour!" Danielle interrupts as the boys follow the embarrassed girl.

As soon as they exit the room Danielle slams Jax against the wall. "What are you thinking!" Danielle hisses, not knowing that Sesshomaru was behind her. "You could ruin our reputation as normal people!" She feels a hand placed gently against her shoulder. She sees Sesshomaru. He smiles as she shivers. She had never been this close to a cold-blooded killer before.

"Tell them-"

"I smell a demon!" Inu-Yasha yells. "And it's one of those girls!" The girls' hearts skip a beat. "Now who is it?"

"Inu-Yasha, shut up! I was talking!" Sesshomaru hisses. He looks back, a calm look back on his face. His voice is back to normal. Danielle shudders; she is in a cold sweat. "Now, tell us how you know us." She spots Naraku looking at her. Before she could open her mouth, Jax interrupts her.

"We read the manga!" she squeals. Danielle stares at her as she pulls out Inu-Yasha 13 from her backpack. She looks back at Danielle, her squeal of pleasure turns to that of being scared. "I wasn't suppose to bring this, wasn't I?" Danielle nods before attacking. Naraku stops her by grabbing her from behind.

"But you know us from a different point of view, don't you Danielle?" Naraku states. She looks at Naraku; he smiles. She turns to Sesshomaru, who nods with a smirk. She's now wearing a look of bewilderment.

"Huh?" Danielle asks, puzzled.

Naraku goes closer to her ear and whispers, "Little naive yokai." She breaks free, her hand twitching with the urge to slap him. But everyone can sense that she is shocked.

"Does everyone know?" she asks in a hushed tone.

" Only Sesshomaru and I know."

"Know what?" Inu-Yasha, says, flustered in anger.

"None of your business, Little brother," Sesshomaru mocks with the wave of his hand, ignoring his brother's protest. "Shouldn't you be worrying about that girl, Kagome?" Sesshomaru grins as Inu-Yasha shows a slightly pained expression.

"Where is Kagome anyway?" he questions, looking at the girls. Jax looks desperately in the manga; her expression is frantic.

"I dunno," she whimpers, "do you know, Danielle?" Danielle stares at the library, walking towards it; her memory being triggered.

"All right, this is going to be your first lesson with me!" exclaimed Kagome to the young five year old. The girl looks downward, silent and getting ready to cry. Kagome grabs the little girl's hand, smiling sadly. "I'm really sorry, Danielle. If we both knew, we shouldn't have allowed them to leave when we had our introduction class." The young girl wipes away her tears, but not the despair in her eyes.

"But where will I sleep tonight?" she asked. Kagome pondered at the question, then smiled.

"You'll be sleeping at my house! Maybe you'll get to see Inu-Yasha tonight!" The child giggles.

"Thank you, Kagome." Her tears were now dried. "Will you be my friend forever?"

"Of course."

"She's dead," Danielle says coldly, hiding all emotion, but senses everyone gazing at her.

"Haven't I met you before?" Inu-Yasha questions. She turns away from the library and at him. Then she turns to Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"Sometime ago, I believe."

" Tell me, how do you know so much about her. I mean, it looks as if I've seen you before, but I don't know you. And I think the demon smell is coming from you."

"Inu-Yasha, stop bugging her with all your nosy questions," says Sesshomaru coldly. "You're probably scaring her. . . . .if your looks aren't bad enough. ."

"Aren't we suppose to be doing a tour?" Jacquie questions.

She looks at her best friend, noticing the sad glance.

"Did I do something wrong?' asks Jacquie, in a sad voice. Danielle emitted a smell, sad laugh.

"No, just a painful memory,' she sighs.

"Of Kagome? Right?" she asks, stupidly.

It was a bad idea, but then again, Jacquie had yet to have a good idea, so it was expected. Jacquie knew she had said the horribly wrong thing. Jacquie was prepared to bet that if Danielle was any madder flame would shoot from her eyes, steam would hiss from her ears, and Jacquie would definitely be cremated. Luckily for Jacquie's life, Danielle was stopped by Naraku and Sesshomaru. But what worried Jacquie was the face that they looked like they couldn't hold her for long.

"Lemme go so I can kill a certain someone!" she yells loud enough for people in America to hear. "Don't worry it will be quick and very, very, very painful death! Let me go!"

"Now calm down, Danielle," Sesshomaru whispers, sending shiver down her spine. "Now tell us what happened."

"Why? Because if I don't she will!" Danielle screams.

"Don't worry!" Jacquie says, cowering behind Shippo. "I'm not gonna tell them you were close friends with Kagome, traumatized by her death, and. . .oops! Oh, shit!"

She looks at Danielle (whose eyes are closed) wondering what death was like. Soon she'd know.

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" Jacquie asks, her eyes starting a mini rainstorm.

Danielle breaks free and, with great speed, reaches Jacquie and bows down to her friend. Jacquie looks scared and shocked. Danielle is crying with the same icy smile she had before.

"I would never kill you," she whispers. "You're all I have left."

Danielle gives her a brief hug and straightens. She walks to the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she says, disappearing up the stairs.

"Dani- chan! Wait!" Jacquie states, she gets up, but Sesshomaru and Naraku stop her. "You wouldn't kill me? Right? Please?"

"Not today," Naraku says somewhat coldly.

"At least I'll have a will! Mind you, you're getting nothing!"

"You broke my heart," Naraku assures her.

"Can I go up and see her then?" Jacquie begs.

"No," Sesshomaru interrupts. "You have bitten off more than you can chew. Naraku and I will go talk to her. Now, go be a good girl and show wicka kiddies around the school. They might want to see the playground; they like the swings. Though with their stupidity, they might get tangled. And. . . watch out for the monk!" And with that, they left.

"Humph," she snorts. "She's my best friend. And what does he mean making fun of the swings! They're my favorite! And duh, watch out for the monk; I've only read like every volume of Inu-Yasha! I can't believe. . ." Suddenly, the idiot realized the three remaining were staring at her, and she turned a deep red, redder than the cover of Inu-Yasha volume 7. She grinned stupidly (like she grinned any other way.) "Uh. . .anyone want to go to the playground?" she asks. She wonders why the all fell over.

"You know that was a major dis? Right? Inu-Yasha asks.

"Umm...," Jacquie starts.

"Don't answer that," Inu-Yasha demands.

"Hey, uh, could I, oh tug your adorable wicko ears?"

"What!" he screams as Jacquie moved in for the kill.

She tugs twice, giggling. "Tug, Tug! Hmm, I'm not satisfied. That won't do, that it won't! Hee, hee, hee." She walks over to Shippo. She tugs his ears. Giggling. She went for the monks ears.

"Hey! Get your hand off my butt!" she screams.

SHMACK! The monk's face was now partially covered in a red hand print.

CS: I finally posted something! Lol it's been so long. I'm short on reviews, so can someone pleeaase review? Oh I would prefer no flames. Thanks :3


	3. the ties that bond

1CS: I do not own Inu-yasha or Shaman king, but I do own the OC characters. Enjoy!

Danielle stares at Tokyo ignoring all noise.

"Why?" she wonders aloud. "Why did it have to be today?" Why couldn't it have been weeks ago or weeks to come! Damn, it should never have happened!"

She stares out at the bitter world; tears forming and slowly journeying down her face. She spots 15 Demon Avenue, the old, burnt down theater, and 666 Angelic Way. She starts to look for Amidaru Cemetery, but by the she spots it, she collapses in frustration.

"Why!" she screams. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE TODAY THAT THEY HAD TO COME! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE AT THIS TIME EXACTLY!"

She pounds the ground as if trying to rid herself of her pain. She doesn't seem to mind her physical pain welling in her fist, bleeding on broken beer bottle shards scattered on the roof. She stares at her fist, taking out shards embedded in her bleeding fist. She stares down, intrigued on how one spot closer to the wrist is bleeding less than the wrist itself. She scans for the largest shard she can find, that is a little bigger that her hand, and place sit by her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Jacquie," she mumbles through her tears, "I have failed you. Good-bye. Aragoto. . ."

"Failed what, little naive yokai?"

She whips around so fast she begins to fall off the roof itself and tumble to her death.

But then, she felt the force of gravity stop. She opened her eyes, astonished. Sesshomaru looks at her and grabs her hand.

"I'll take that, thank you," Sesshomaru seized the shard and carelessly tossed it to the ground.

"Is she hurt?" asked Naraku walking towards them. Sesshomaru places her on the floor of the roof. He began examining. She feels uncomfortable as they check out her chest, but she knows there are obviously no scars there what so ever.

"All she has," he says, grabbing her wrist, "is a small gash on her wrist and bleeding on the side of her hand. Which is making me awfully hungry. . ."

He licked his lips.

"Touch me without my permission and I will gleefully throw you off the roof."

"But you're too weak, Mikki, the little naive yokai." Naraku says.

"Please stop calling me that." she protests.

She gets up and walks to the edge of the roof.

"I mean, why today? You know what today is." she states coldly.

"No, please refresh our memories." Sesshomaru toys with her.

She stares coldly at him.

"Please, Fluffy - chan, -" Danielle says.

"I'm - not - a - little - girl," his voice shaking with rage, as he stands, he hears Naraku laughs heartily.

"Fine," she says. "Can I call Fluffy sama?"

Sesshomaru stares with a glacial stare, but he can't hide his smile from her innocent eyes.

"O - Kay," he says, not prepared for the huge hug that he got from Danielle.

"And where's my hug?" Naraku asks sarcastically.

"Right here!" she cries, diving at him.

She break away and doesn't notice the big thumbs- up sign the demons give each other.

"Now, please remind us," Sesshomaru says .

"Hold me if I start crying," she asks.

"Oh yeah," he says enthusiastically.

Naraku nods, excited by the possibilities. Sadly, the girl was to oblivious to their scheme.

"Alright," Danielle says, "I'll tell you."

She looks at the old, burnt down theater.

"The first incident," she begins, unaware of Sesshomaru and Naraku staring at her and whispering. "Shut up! I'm talking about traumatization here!"

"Sorry, do you need a hug?" Naraku questions.

She fights the urge for a hug, but instead waves them off with her hand. They look disappointed and curse under their breath but know they'll get a hug eventually.

"Like I was saying," she says, "the first incident happened ten years ago when I was five. My whole family was visiting Japan because of my dire pleas. They became great friends with the Higurashi's, Kagome's family. My parents wanted to see a Kibito Theater, so they left me and my sister with Kagome. My sister stayed with the Higurashi's while me and Kagome to the library for our first Japanese Introduction Class. My parents were suppose to pick me up. But after two hours of waiting, me and Kagome had a bad feeling about it, so we started searching for them and heading to the theatre. When we got there, the place was in flames and they were bringing out dead bodies. I began to cry, but Kagome said positive things and maybe they were already out, but then, I saw something. Two charred American bodies wearing my mother's locket and my father's ring. I- I- I-"

She pauses, tears flowing harshly. She looks at Sesshomaru and Naraku. They are up and beside her. She has the same sad look in her eyes. Sesshomaru holds out his arms for a hug.

"Nuh-uh," Naraku hisses, grabbing her in a hug. "my turn!"

Sesshomaru gives him a cold stare, envy in his eyes. But then he feels something warm against his chest. Danielle was hugging him. He sticks out his tongue at Naraku.

"Just so you know," Danielle says, ignoring their fight, "if I hug one person, I must hug the other one. Gots to be fair, you know."

"One more please?" Sesshomaru begs.

"Alright, Fluffy - Sama."

She goes and Naraku too. Now, he sticks out his tongue.

"But he gets to hold me if I start to crying again," she says. "It's only fair you know"

"But what if you start crying again?" Sesshomaru ask sadly.

"Don't worry I'll pay you back, Fluffy Sama," she giggles.

Naraku laughs and mutters, "Fluffy - Sama."

"Oh, but I have one for you. . . .Shifter," she giggles.

Sesshomaru laughs, "Shifter."

"Oh, the ecstasy," Naraku says, sarcastically.

"Are you sure it isn't because I'm hugging you?" she asks.

"No comment." he mutters happily.

"Oh, you know your loving your nickname," Sesshomaru says.

"Anyway, ignoring your little fight here, I'll continue," she stares, looking at 15 Demonic Avenue." It had been two years since my parents died, the exact same day. My sister and I lived with the Higurashi's ever since. Me and my sister had been going home form school when we got into a little fight over my good grades. She had turned and headed in the opposite direction not knowing where she was going again. As usual, I turned around and followed ready to holler about running to the dark alleyways of Tokyo. But I had bad feelings I ran to 15 Demon Avenue, but it was too late."

Sesshomaru sees Danielle let an icy tear fall and says, "Give me."

As soon as she folded in his arms, he pats her head. She knew that it looked awkward but it felt good!

"Sorry," she sniffs, "anyways, but by the time I reached the avenue, it was too late. I saw my sister lying down on the bloodily street. I ran over to her. She was breathing rapidly, knowing she would die. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I noticed her body baftered, bruised, bitten, and bloody. 'Wh-what happened? I stuttered. 'Who did this to you?' 'The demonic gang called 'Sekwaf'.' 'They sound easy to beat.' I said 'They're not,' Jenn replied her voice weakening. 'that's because they're demons. I'm sorry that I fought with you. I love you so much!' 'No!' I screamed, ' you're not dying on me!' I ran to the hospital to save her, but it was too late. I - I didn't get to say that I loved her. Quick hand me over to Naraku. I'm going to start crying." Naraku holds her tightly in silence as she cries for a few minutes, wanting her sister back dearly. He stroke her hair softly as Sesshomaru pats her on the back.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I haven't told anyone but Jax and it's harsh for me to speak about it."

"It's alright," Sesshomaru assures her. "Did you get the Sewaf group?"

"Yes," she speaks, haughtily, grabbing Naraku's uniform. He lets out a small gasp as she grabs a bit of skin. She notices a bit too late. "I'm so sorry, Shifter. I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me."

He looks down at her somewhat shocked. She looks at him and squeezing her tighter. "Why would I do that?"

"Well. . I know that from past experiences. . ."

"But did we hurt you?" Sesshomaru questions.

"Not that I know of," she thinks.

"Then continue."

"Well, yes and no," she begins. "I only got half of them. I only got fifteen of them, the others ran. But I'm still searching for them. They will pay for what they did. But in a way, they paid me back for what I did to them."

She stop and looked at 666 Angelic way.

"They got Kagome. No, wait, you guys got Kagome!"

"Hey, wait that was a mistake," Naraku says.

"Yeah, yeah," she says. "They terrorized the house, and I couldn't do anything but scream for help. Man that sounds like a damsel in distress. I hate being the damsel in distress. I seem so helpless. Then, you came and killed every demon that you saw, including the Higurashi's. And you got me out and you left the house and the temple to burn. That was when i was ten. Luckily, I had enough money to live on. I don't know how you're going to repay me."

" So you killed Kagome!" a voice screams behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED

CS: so who said that voice? Try to guess before you read the next action packed filled chapter!

...that sounded lame... please review! And no flames please.

P.S. I know that Naraku and Sesshomaru are not this fluffy, but I have good reason! Continue reading this story and you'll see them back to normal:3


	4. explanations and demonic teachers

1CS: Welcome now to the 4th chapter of when ya just can't get rid of them... remember the usual: I don't own shaman king or inu-yasha, but I own the Ocs. Enjoy!

"So you killed Kagome!"a voice screams behind them. They turn around. Behind them is Miroku, Shippo, and Jax.

"Jax," Danielle begins. "How much have you heard?"

Jax attempts to hold her laughter, but fails miserably. "Shifter! Fluffy-sama!" Everyone falls to the ground as Naraku and Sesshomaru prepare to attack. But Danielle holds them back.

"Guys, calm down, only I can call them-"

"Hey, no fair! Why you?" Jax demands.

"Because they were my teachers."

"And this has to do with what? I'm still confused. Whose the demon?" Inu-Yasha demands. Naraku and Sesshomaru look at each other. Then at Inu-Yasha, They begin to laugh. Jax goes up to Danielle.

"What are they laughing about?" she asks. Danielle looks at her and smiles.

"Inu-Yasha doesn't understand which one of us is a demon."

"That's easy. It's-" Danielle covers her mouth.

"Let Shifter and Fluffy-sama explain." Jacquie falls over laughing. Naraku and Sesshomaru look at her, then Danielle. She sticks out her tongue. "I had to do it."

"Have you realized yet, little brother?" Sesshomaru questions. Inu-Yasha just stares at them, confused as ever before. Sesshomaru and Naraku smirk.

"The demon," Naraku begins, "is both of them."

"WHAT!" Inu-Yasha screams.

"Miroku must've figured it out by now that Jacquline is hanyou, part human part demon-"

"I KNOW what a hanyou is."

"Just making sure," he muses. "She is part kitsune. That form only comes out during a special attack."

"I call it the look over there attack," Jax says.

"Jax, transform first then explain," Danielle states.

"Right, but I need someone to attack!"

"No, you don't."

"Oh, Miroku..." Jax calls.

"No, you don't, "Danielle says sternly.

"Fine." She transforms. Her hair is undone from her buns and lengthens: red fox ears appear.

"Jax-sama?" Miroku asks.

"Yes?" Jacquie states, expecting a compliment.

"When you turn kitsune, is there always a bulge in your butt?" Everyone but the girls fall down: Danielle covers her forehead, shaking it in disappointment. Jax looks at her butt.

"Oh no! My tail!" Jax cries. She pulls out a long red fox tail. She fluffs her slightly squished tail. She kisses it, then wags the tail.

"Right," Sesshomaru states. "Anyway..."

"But then what's Danielle?" Miroku asks. Shippo and Jacquie started petting each other's tails. They giggle. Everyone ignores them and turns to Danielle. She blushes a little.

"Well, I'm a, uh, er, um, uh," she stutters. "Naraku and Sesshomaru will tell you."

"Why?" Shippo questions, still petting Jacquie's tail.

"Because they taught me."

"Don't worry," Naraku states with an evil grin. "We'll tell them."

"Felt like you were only five years old," Sesshomaru says, making Danielle blush.

"She must've been so cute," Jax squeals, Shippo's tail still in her hands. Danielle's face became redder.

" She use to be known as the Little Naive Yokai," Naraku states. She blushed harder.

"Oh, I remember that squirt," Inu-Yasha says. Danielle is as red as Jax's tail.

"Tell them already! I can't go any redder!" she cries.

"Blush any more and you'll go maroon," Jacquie giggles, stroking Shippo's tail.

"Shut up!" Danielle hisses, now maroon.

"Anyway," Sesshomaru states. "we trained her to harness her powers that of a shaman and a witch."

"What's a shaman?" Inu-Yasha asks. Everyone falls to the ground except for a now slightly flushed Danielle, who now shakes her head. She looks up at him.

"A shaman is a person who helps both people and spirits. You already know what a witch is."

"So that's why you were always by the well," Shippo says to Naraku. Naraku nods.

"What would I need that useless wench, Kagome, for?" he asks. Inu-Yasha is ready to attack, but Jacquie grabs his ears, abandoning Shippo's tail.

"You have ears of your own!" Inu-Yasha shouts in pain.

"My own? Oh yeah," she says, stupidly. She starts tugging at his ears.

"How much have you shown them?" Danielle asks.

"Only the playground. Shippo's tail got stuck. And Miroku got stuck on the monkey bars." She giggles. "I didn't know monks were afraid of heights. Get this, Inu-Yasha got stuck on the-" Inu-Yasha slapped her in the face. "I wasn't going to say jungle gym. Whoops. Guess I did." Everyone started laughing.

"We have to some them somewhere, I mean, school's almost out." Danielle says.

"All right," Jax says, running to the stairs. She halts suddenly and trips. She proceeds to fall down all fifteen flights of stairs.

"Is she going to be okay?" asks Shippo.

"Hey, guys!" she yells. "I found a quarter!"

"My guess is that she'll be fine," Danielle predicts.

"Oooh! Shiny!"

The rest walk down the stairs. They sow them the school, including the science rooms, where a teacher walks out of.

"Konnichiwa, Miss Enos, Miss Churchill," the teacher states, her voice coming out almost as a snarl to Jacqueline's name.

"Konnichiwa, sensei," Danielle replies.

"Hey, teach," Jacquie exclaims. The teacher stares at her and walks away, shaking her head.

"What's up with her?" Inu-Yasha snorts.

"Oh nothing," Danielle begins, "she's just your normal demon." Everyone stares at her.

"What?" they question.

"She's a demon. D-E-M-O-N, demon."

"Really? How did you know?" Jax questions.

"She told me."

"Really?"

"Plus you can see her tail."

"She has a tail?"

"Yeah a reptilian one."

"Ewie."

"She horrible at her subjects. I sometimes wish she would die." She looks at everyone. Naraku and Sesshomaru get an evil glint in their eyes. "No, guys, I didn't mean it!"

But it was too late.

CS: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn! So what will happen next? Who knows!

Please review and no flames please!


	5. detention

1CS: Last time we left the group, someone got an evil glint in their eye and lets see where it lands them all! BTW, I don't own Shaman King or Inu-yasha. I own OCs only!

( five minutes later)

"I can't believe I'm in detention!" Danielle screams. "On the second to last day of school! All because _you guys_ wanted to kill the science teacher!"

"What's even worse was that we didn't even kill her," Naraku points out. Danielle stands and walks to Naraku. She gives him a look. He grins. "What?" She rolls her eyes and turns to look at Jax, who is playing with her tail again. The whole group is in the science room. Three or four other students were in the room, but they were closer to the door. Danielle, Jax, and the rest of the group was by the windows. She looks out of one of the windows, deep in thought, then turns to Jax again.

"How can you be here, Jax? I mean, I was ripping them off of her back. I believe the last time I saw you was when you were still stroking Shippo's tail," she questions. She looks at Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku. Inu-Yasha was in because he begun fighting with Sesshomaru. Miroku was in because he had 'touched' the teacher, asking her to bear his child. Shippo was in for merely helping the teacher up, who claimed that he had given her a welt on the arm.

"It's simple," Jax states, looking up. "She hates me." Miroku inches closer to Jax. She stares at him and moves away. "If you touch me, I'm going to kill you." He inches away. "Thank you. I don't feel like anyone touching my butt."

"Like this?" Naraku asks, slapping Danielle's butt. She turns bright pink. They hear tons of oooooohs and whistles fill the air. Danielle turns to Naraku as calm as ever. He looks at her, smirking. "Going to hurt me?" She grins. Then, she slaps him as hard as she can against the face. The room gets silent.

"Yes, I would," she states, coolly. He looks at her, grinning as if it never happened as the blood trickles down from the bottom of his lip. His left cheek is red and he has a mischievous look in his eyes. "Uh oh." She tries to run, but Sesshomaru stops her. "Let go!"

"Why?" he asks.

" Because if I don't move anytime soon, Naraku will get me!" Sesshomaru places his hand lower down her backside. She gasps, breaks free, and slaps him before running past him. Naraku is right behind her. Sesshomaru stares at them, watching her every move, knowing that he would get his chance later.

"Someone, I need some help!" No one heard her plea, but Sesshomaru because everyone was playing a game of poker with Jax. She was about to make a sharp turn when she saw Naraku in front of her. He backs her into a corner. His grin turns into a smirk.

"You're gonna pay," he whispers, getting closer to her. He begins to kiss her, grabbing her. She gasps, almost giving in.

"Please," she moans," not now." She pushes her body against his, attempting to push him away. It only broke his concentration.

"Why?"

"Because you're scaring the hell out of me! Get off!" She pushes him off and jumps between Inu-Yasha and Jax during the poker game.

"I don't understand, Jax-sama," Miroku begins, "How did you win this time?"

"Because I'm cute!" she squeaks. Danielle laughs.

"You're losing again, aren't you?" the out of breath girl questions.

Jax leans towards her ear. "Oh, yeah. I'm on a losing streak."

"And the best excuse is _that_?"

"I like you to come up with better."

She grins. "I'd tell the truth if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because I have tons of black mail on you." Jacquie's face turns white.

"You do?"

"Yes," she grins. "I have tape saying whose six pack abs you want to see."

"Okay guys, let's play go fish."

"That's better."

Danielle is pulled backwards. She looks up. Above her is Naraku and Sesshomaru. "Uh oh." They smirk as Sesshomaru places her on his lap.

"D'you guys wanna play?" Jax asks, dealing out the cards. They just look at her. "Does that mean yes?"

"Does it look like we mean yes?" Sesshomaru questions. Danielle looks at her friend and mouths, 'do something'.

"About what?" her friend replies, quizzically. Sesshomaru and Naraku stare at Danielle. She wriggles in Sesshomaru's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Danielle asks, nervously.

"You know. You mouthed 'do something'. And then I asked, 'about what?'"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Danielle lies. Naraku and Sesshomaru look at her, smirking at her little white lie.

"Liar," Naraku muttered, playing with her hair. She looked up, unsure of what to say.

"Excuse me, but you have you have your own hair to play with."

"Oh but yours is _so_ much prettier."

"Trying to score points with me? Cause, it's not working."

"Oh, I feel so bad now. Just wait until later." Naraku rubs his hands together. She looks up at Sesshomaru. He nods.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," she mocks.

" You should be. Got an eight?" Jax asks.

"Jax, shut up!" Danielle hisses.

"Sorry, ooh, got what I wanted!" The three ignore Jax and continue talking.

"What are you going to do? Chain me and tie me to bed?" Danielle asks, questioning their authority. They grin evilly. "Oh, shit. I shouldn't have said that."

"Since we only have five minutes left," Sesshomaru begins, " how should we torture you?"

She grins. "Do as you please, it won't scare me."

Naraku gets a mischievous look in his eye. "We could-" he begins, but he is cut off.

"Everyone in your seats," the teacher, Mr. Herrow, shouts over the racquet. "So, Miss. Churchill, you finally got caught gambling, eh?"

Jax looks up. "Oh no, I'm playing Go Fish right now. The teacher just hates me."

"Right." The teacher sees everyone sit down except for Naraku, Sesshomaru and Danielle. "Excuse me, Miss Enos? Why are you here?" Danielle pushes Naraku off of her as she jumps off of Sesshomaru. She fixes her clothes as gives the guys a cold stare. They grin mercilessly at her. She looks at Mr. Herrow, then she looks down.

" I am here, sensi Herrow-sama, because I was ripping the two jerks behind me off of sensi Tomakado-sama. She said it was my fault that they-", she pauses, getting red in the face, "attacked. Sesshomaru, Naraku, get your hands out from underneath my skirt or else I'll slap you again." She pauses again, gasping. "Sesshomaru! Naraku!"

Mr. Herrow stands up, immediately. "There will be no sexual harassment in this school nor in front of me!" he hollers. Sesshomaru appears in front of him in no time. he gives him an evil look.

"Do you," he states, flexing his claws, "wish to learn how to die, now?"

"Sesshomaru, don't!" Danielle urgently pleads, putting her hands on his shoulder. He drops the teacher and turns to her.

"Why?"

"Because, he's a really cool teacher and he doesn't deserve to die."

"But," Naraku states, standing by Danielle and looking at her, "he has interrupted our little, 'conversation'. "

"So?"

"He should die in no time."

"Speaking of time, we can go now, right sensi?" she asks, naive. He nods, gasping for air. "Arigato, sensi." Everyone leaves, but Sesshomaru and Naraku, who sneer at Mr. Herrow. "We will," Sesshomaru quietly remarks, "kill you."

"C'mon, guys!" Danielle comes back in the room, smiling -somewhat worriedly. " We gotta go! you can touch my butt on the way home."

"Alright, we're right behind you," Naraku cries, gleefully. She leaves the room and he turns to Mr. Herrow. His stare is cold as he mutters, "you will die tonight."

CS: oh no! What will happen to Mr.Herrow! Do we care! Join us next time! Please review and no flames! Flames hurt!


	6. a nasty wake up call

1CS: don't own characters except for my OCs. Enjoy!

Danielle wakes up and gasps. Sesshomaru's face was right above hers. She smiles and notices how cute and innocent he looks-now. Something nuzzles itself into her head. She freezes as shivers ripple up her spine. But then she remembers the night before and smiles. The gang went to her house, got drunk- Danielle remained sober- then they went to bed. Naraku was behind her, grinding himself against her. He had his hand in her hair because he loved the way it looked, felt and smelled. She vaguely remembers that Jacquie became very drunk on sake and when she went to bed, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku had followed her. She laughs quietly, thinking of the surprise that Jacquie would get this morning. She tries to get up.

But she can't.

She looks at her waist. They both have their arms wrapped tightly against her waist. Carefully, she unwraps them, barely stirring them. "Sesshomaru," she whispers, with an idea, "come closer." A sleepy grin fills his face, as he inches towards who he thinks is Danielle- but is really Naraku. She giggles, takes a few pictures of them cuddling with one another, and turns on a camera that faces them. She is about to leave the room when she comes back in, realizing that she is naked, and grabs a robe. Then she grabbed the camera and a video camera, heading to Jacquie's room. She opens the door and suppresses her laughter, while taking pictures and warming up the camera. She walks by her room and hears grunting. She stops and listens at the crack of the door.

"What are you doing here, Naraku? Naraku!" She giggles and heads towards the kitchen to make breakfast before school starts. As she makes eggs for breakfast, she feels someone wrap their arms around her waist.

""Danielle," Naraku begins sleepily, kissing her shoulders, "Why did you trick us?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru begins, rubbing his eyes. "Only us two would do a cruel thing like that."

She looks up, eyes glinting, "I learned from the best. Besides, if you want to see something cruel, head to Jax's room."

They leave quickly and come back, laughing. "I thought she loathes Miroku?'

"She does."

"Then why," Naraku laughs, "is she sleeping in his arms?"

"Remember? We got wasted last night. Now go get dressed for school, we got two hours-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jax screams as the door slams.

She comes up to Danielle, "How'd they get in there!"

"I'll explain after you put some clothes on."

"Huh?" Jax looks down. She is naked. "Well, these two should get dressed as well," she comments.

"At least," Danielle begins, "they have underwear on."

Jax blushes. "Then you guys won't mind if I take this." She takes Danielle's robe and puts it on her. She grins, but then its turns into a gasp. "Hey, that's no fair! You're suppose to be naked, too!"

Danielle is grinning with her school uniform already on. "It's amazing what magic powers can do for you."

Jax storms off and goes into her bedroom. "I told you to GET OUT!" They hear the door open, then slam shut. Danielle turns to the two men beside her.

"Just get ready for school, please." They kiss her and leave the kitchen. Danielle heads for the living room, while eating breakfast. She turns on the TV and sits on the couch.

"This is ground breaking news!" the reporter announces. In the background is the school that they go to.

"Guys!" she yells, eyes glued to the screen. "Something's up with the school!"

She hears everyone run into the room, fully dressed, or partially dressed, they all came in.

"At about 3 o'clock this morning, there was 3 bodies found lying at the school grounds."

"Oh my god!" Jax cries, "Who were they!"  
"Jax, shush!" almost everyone snaps, except Danielle.

"The first body was found under mounds of what appears to be dirt-like vines. The teachers, Mrs. Tomakado, had died of strangulation and blood lost to the face due to multiple cuts that appear to be from a feudal time sword…" Danielle glances at Naraku . Sesshomaru. They are still watching the TV. "The next victim was Mr. Herrow. He died underneath what teachers called his favorite tree. He died of blood loss to the face, arms, legs, and .:cough:. crotch. They say that his claw-like scars are filled with a rare type of poison…." Danielle stares at Sesshomaru, who is still watching the television. "The last one was a student who died because a flying piece of a broken beer bottle…"

"What! A beer bottle! That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard of!" Inu-Yasha blurts out.

"It could be very possible…" Miroku starts.

"But who did it?" Shippo asks.

"We can't go to school, can we?" Jax questions. Danielle puts her head in her hands. Shippo repeats his question. She stands up.

"Isn't it obvious!" she snaps. Silence fills the air. Everyone takes a seat, but Danielle. "Look," she says, rubbing the back of her head, "only demons could do that shit. And there aren't a lot of demons in Tokyo- wait scratch that- in our school."

"So?" Miroku asks.

"It had to be one of us demons, and or me. Not Miroku."

"I still don't get it."

"With you being a human, you probably wouldn't." The demons let out small snickers. "Anyway, let us check the clues then. The first victim died of a sword and magic. That rules out Shippo and Jax-"

"Why me!" Jax cries.

"Because you can't use a sword properly."

"Oh, right. Continue."

"Okay, so we have Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and myself. Since Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru don't have magic powers so it is left up to Naraku and I. And I don't have a taste for killing teachers that I hate." Everyone turns to Naraku.

"What?" he says, calmly, "she could've killed us soon, anyways"

The boys nod in approval. Naraku turns to Danielle and sticks out his tongue. She does the same.

"Anyways," she continues, "the next victim had died of slashes and poison. The rules out Shippo Miroku, and Jax.-"

"Why am I ruled out again!" Jacquie cries, tears in her eyes.

"Because you suck at sword fighting!"

"Oh, right, continue." Jax has a smile on her face as Danielle smacks her head.

"Right. Anyways, so that leaves Sesshomaru, Naraku, an I once again. Seem familiar, doesn't it? Naraku doesn't scratch his victims to death. Nor do I……usually." Everyone turns to Sesshomaru.

"No one," he began, cleaning his claws, "interrupts me and gets away with it." The boys once again agreed to that. He turns to Danielle and smirks. She frowns.

"Fine, if you guys won't believe in justice, then I will make you pay for it. All of you. Jax."

"Yeah?"

"Punish them all. I am going to see Ren."

"Ren Tao? The guy at that Chinese Restaurant that you think is kawaii?"

"Hai." And with that, Danielle's clothes change into a short red with azaleas white flowered dress and leaves. The boys stare at Jax, thinking 'how could a baka kitsune like her torture them?' She turns to them, rubbing her hands together.

"Muwahahahahahahaha……"

CS: what will Jax do to them? Find out soon. Replies would be loved, but flames will be ignored


	7. a rude welcoming

1CS: I don't own shaman king or inu-yasha. Ocs are mine though. Enjoy!

The door creaks open as Danielle walks in. She looks at her watch. 1:45 am. She fixes her clothes in the dark. Somebody flashes on the lights. "Look who finally came home," sneers Naraku.

"What's wrong?" she asks, naively.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru mimics, from behind her, grabbing her, "you left us with Ms. Happy-go-lucky-do-this-or-I'll- tell-Danielle-this-shit. And she made us- wait," he sniffs her. Do I smell the warmth of a human boy on you?"

"Dani-chan!" Jax squeaks, running into the living room. Sesshomaru lets go of Danielle just in time for Jax to come up to her and hug the daylights out of her "Are you okay? Why didn't you stay the night at Ren's? You could've called. Why didn't you? I was so worried about you! You shouldn't of left me with them! Miroku kept wanting to-" she smacks Miroku, "let go of my butt! Danielle why did I get stuck with the pervert?"

Danielle sighs as Sesshomaru and Naraku smirk at her. "Behind every good woman there is always a pervert."

"Oh, yeah? Well tell me, how many perverts do you have?"

Danielle glances at the boys behind her. They look at her, lust in their eyes. She blushes and turns to Jacquie. "I'll tell you when everyone is back asleep."

Later on, everyone is asleep but Jax and Danielle. "Now can you tell me?" Jax questions.

"After we go outside."

They are now outside. "Now?"

"Wait till I close the door."

"Now?"

"Wait." Danielle checks everywhere that is within a mile of the house. She comes back satisfied. "Okay."

"So, tell me, how many do you have?"

"Come here," Jacquie leans towards Danielle, her ears towards Danielle's lips. "TOO MANY!" she screams.

Jax rubs her ears in pain. "Owie."

Danielle scratches the back of her neck, "sorry."

"S'okay. Danielle?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what you did with Ren?"

"I can't tell you in fear of your big mouth, but I can show you a little bit of it." Jax's heart skips a beat as Danielle unbuttons the top two buttons of her dress.

'She's a bi?' Jax questions in her mind. Danielle slaps Jax's face.

"No, I'm not a bi!" she hisses.

"But how you know that I was-"

"Thinking?" she completes the question. The red head nods as the younger auburn headed girl lets out a small laugh. "Don't you remember? I'm a witch. I can read your mind."

"Oh. Spooky. Then what are you going to show me?"

"This." Danielle puts down the collar of her dress. Upon her neck was a circular reddish-pink mark that was healing fast.

"You both turned into vampires!" Jax squeals, covering her neck. Danielle smacks Jax again.

"No you, baka! It's a hickey!" Danielle turns to the door.

"Are you going to tell Naraku and Sesshomaru?"

Danielle stops and turns around. "No, I'm not."

"Why?"

Jacque walks toward Danielle whose eyes shimmered with water. "Danielle? Are you alright?" she places her arm on Danielle's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Danielle whips around hiding her tears. But due to her quick, fast paced movements and Jax's brief yet strong grip, the back of her dress rips. Jacquie gasps.

"Dani-chan," she whispers, "your back. It's…"

"marred. I know." Danielle turns to Jax. Jax swears that she sees a tear shimmer down her best friend's face.

"But…why?"

Danielle walks to the edge of the patio, looking up at the stars that her and Ren so dearly love. Jax winces, but forces herself to study the scars.

They range from ten years to newly fresh wounds. They are a nix between a whip, claw, and sword markings. Blood trickles from the freshest ones as the oldest ones are a dull pink, fading to almost nothing. She walks closer, yearning to touch the wounds, wanting to have the power to heal - just like her friend. "Jealousy."

Jacquie looks up, confused "What did you say, Dani-chan?"

Danielle tightens her fist in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but you know what would help?"

"What?"

"If," Danielle gasps in pain, "you take your hand off my back."

Jacquie looks at her hand. Surely enough, it was on her best friend's back. She had forgotten that she had put it there. When Danielle had spoken, she had forgotten everything. She takes it off.

"Sorry."

Danielle looks at her, and laughs. "I wish you had the power to heal as well, Jax." She turns back to the stars.

"What did you say, Dani-chan?"

"Jealousy."

"Why?"

Danielle sighs, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Naraku and Sesshomaru are dominant demons."

"Yeah."

"So they also become very jealous."

"Yeah, and?"

"So if I'm seen, smelt, or heard with another male, they get super jealous."

"Alright."

"You're not getting any of this are you?"

"I am."

"That's a shock."

"You know, I can't always act stupid."

Danielle thinks about it for awhile. "True."

"So shouldn't you stop sleeping with them?" Jacquie asks.

"I would……If I was the one wanting it."

"You mean…"

"Yes, they are the ones who want it… Not me."

"What about the others?"

"My friends out of the house?"

Jax nods.

"They stop when I ask. Except for Hao. I have to beg pretty hard with him."

Jax nods again, looking up at the stars with her friend. Silence fills the air briefly.

"Did you," Jax ponders aloud, breaking the silence, "tell Ren?"

"Yes," her friend mutters weakly. "I told him everything."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he say?"

"He ..he comforted me."

"Awwww. How sweet! How? Was this before the vampire bite?"

"It's a hickey. Yes, it was before the make out. He told me not to worry about and that he'll send some spirits over."

"He's a shaman, too?"

"Yeah, I already told you that. He soother me and told me to stop crying."

"You were crying? I never knew that you cried much."

"Yeah, well, don't make it into a big discussion. I rather hide my emotions then for me to be stomped on."

"Right. So how will the ghosts help you?"

"Spirits, not ghosts. I don't know. He told me that Anna, an itako, will bring someone that will really defend me."

"Anna?"

"My other shaman friend."

"Right." Silence fills the air again. Then Jacquie hears a song fill the air. It was coming from Danielle.

If blood will flow,

When flesh and steel are one,

Drying in the color of the evening sun.

Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away,

But something in our minds will always stay,

Perhaps this final act was meant,

To clinch a lifetime's argument,

Nothing comes from violence,

And nothing ever could,

For all those born beneath an angry star,

Less we forget how fragile we are.

On and on the rain will fall,

Like tears from a star,

Like tears from a star.

On and on the rain will say,

How fragile we are,

How fragile we are.

On and on the rain will fall,

Like tears from a star,

Like tears from a star,

On and on the rain will say,

How fragile we are,

How fragile we are,

How fragile we are."

"Wow," Jax comments, "That was beautiful."

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'm just at singing and that's my favorite song by Sting."

"You should-"

"No Jax, I shouldn't. Come on, it's time for bed."

They walk to the door, but Jacquie stops Danielle.

"What about them?"

"Who?"

"Naraku and Sesshomaru. They're in your bedroom."

"So? I can stand another night of their foreplay."

Jacquie places her hand in the hiatus in between Danielle's arm and waist. "But they can smell Ren on you."

"So? I'll get thrashed around a bit. No big deal."

"But they'll start searching for Ren and they'll kill him."

"I'll say that I made the first move. I'll get hurt a bit more, but like I said before, no big deal." Danielle walks towards the door, face stoic but with liquidly eyes.

She is jerked back. She stares at Jacquie, shocked.

Jacquie had transformed into her kitsune form when Danielle had her back turned to her. Her face shows a raging battle between Jax. A battle of tears, anger, hatred, and of love.

"Jacquie, let go. I'll be fine."

Danielle tries to break free, but fails.

"I can't let you do this, Danielle."

"Why not!" Danielle cracks, anger beginning to show, along with a tinge of worry. She tries again to break free only to fail. "Damn. If only they didn't attack me earlier. And if I wasn't seeping blood from my back I could fight her of with no problems," she mutter under her breath.

"Danielle, can't you hear yourself! It's plain suicide to go in there!"

"Oh yeah! Prove it!"

"If you can't break free from me now." she tightens her grip on Danielle. She lets out a slight small whimper of pain. "Then you can't possibly face them!"

"Oh yeah! I like to see you go in there! I go in there to stop their sexual fantasies every night to protect you and every girl in Japan!"

Jacquie slaps Danielle hard against her cheek, "You can't always play hero Danielle! It could cost you your life one day! I can't allow you to do that!"

She looks at her younger friend.

Danielle is still on her knees where she had fallen when Jacquie had tighten her hold on to her. Her face is faced towards the direction where the slap had ended. She hadn't moved an inch since.

"Danielle?"

Silence fills the air as rain falls upon the patio.

"Danielle?"

Worry fills the face of the kitsune as her friend does not respond.

"Danielle speak to me!"

Jacquie gets on her knees. She puts her friends face in her hands to get a better look at the damage she had done.

Danielle's cheek is red with four long claw marks. Her lips bleed with blood. Her eyes are closed. Her breathing is scarce.

"Danielle? Are you alright?"

She doesn't make an effort to speak nor act. Jacquie shakes her friend.

"Danielle! I'm sorry! Please speak to me!" She embraces her silent friend, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the rain.

"It's okay, Jax." Danielle whispers. "You're right."

"What?" Jax looks at the shaman. She is smiling, despite the pain in her face and back.

"You're right, I can't always be the hero."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Sadly, no. you had to knock some sense into me. But I wish you hadn't done it so literally."

The girls laugh, helping one another off the wet patio floor.

"So where are you going to sleep, Dani-chan? You can sleep in my bedroom."

"Nah. I'll sleep on the couch. I need sometime to myself. Got it?"

Jacquie smiles.

"Kinda, but I'll get you some blankets and pillow from the closet."

She leaves the room shortly as Danielle sits on the couch in deep thought.

"Why," Jacquie begins, coming back into the room, "do you need time to yourself?"

"Because," Danielle responds, slipping into a nightgown Jacquie lends her, "I need to sort out my priorities, feelings, and my life. I just need to sort everything out." Jacquie sees the distant look in her friend's eyes. She smiles and slaps her friend's knee lightly.

"You do that. As soon as you go to sleep."

"Right."

"Love you like a sister!"

"Love ya like a sister."

"Good night!"

"Night."

They give one another a sisterly embrace. Jacquie gets up and leaves the room.

Danielle turns off the lights. Left alone with only herself and her own chaotic mind.

CS:Will Danielle have to confront Naraku and Sesshomaru later? Find out next time!

Review and no Flames please!


	8. breakfast and chinese

1CS:no ownage of shaman king or inu-yasha. Own only Ocs.

Danielle wakes up to hear noises from the kitchen.

"Bread, bread, bread."

"Toaster, toaster, toaster."

"Shippo, watch your tail…"

"I smell something burning…"

"Shippo! Your tail!"

"It's on-"

"FIRE!"

Shippo comes running, fire catching quickly to his tail. Jacquie runs in behind him. "Quick!" he screams, jumping up and down, "Put it out!" Danielle gets up.

"Stomp it out then," she states. She walks closer.

"No, don't!" Jax screams, "You'll destroy his beautiful tail! I'll get some water." As Jacquie leaves the room, Shippo looks at Danielle. She gives him a reassuring smile.

"This won't hurt a bit." She gently stomps out the fire then sits on the couch, reading the newspaper. She hears a big splash echo behind her. She smirks.

"Whoopsie," Jacquie sings with an empty water bucket in her hand. Shippo is soaked with water.

"Shippo," Danielle begins, not even looking up from the headlines, "how did your tail catch on fire?"

"I put it in the toaster." Danielle looks at him with an eyebrow raised. He looks at the ground. "Again."

"Again?"

Shippo nods, stroking his tail.

"Jax, what have you been torturing them with? Electricity?"

"No," Jacquie states, "I've been teaching them to cook."

"What?"

"Yeah, follow me, Dani-Chan. Shippo, I love you and all, but get back to work."

"Hai, Kitsune- sama." He bows and leaves ahead of them. Danielle gets up, putting the newspaper down, with a slight frown.

"Kitsune- sama?" she asks, shaking her head with a smirk. "Did you brainwash them too? I mean, I get teased playfully with the term, Chibi Shaman or Yokai- Chan or-"

"Yeah, because you're the youngest." Jacquie teases, sticking out her tongue.

"Or Little Naïve Yokai. But you with a respectable name? What the hell did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I just told them that you would kill them if they grumbled or complained." Jax giggles as Danielle's face grows white.

"Jacquie! Your ruining my reputation of being a nice girl!" Danielle runs into the kitchen. She is shocked by what she sees.

Shippo is placing toast on a plate, his fingers scorching from it's heat. His face is in pain, but he says nothing.

Miroku is trying to mix a batter as best as he can. His robes are soiled, but he does not grumble. Danielle notices two full eggs are in the batter.

Inu-Yasha is trying to make some eggs. he tries to flip the eggs with his bare hands. He gets burned. He mutters inaudible curses.

Danielle's sad face was ignored by Jax, who was in the glory of their suffering. Danielle felt bad and wanted to cry, but hid her emotions. She closes her eyes as Jacquie barks at them that there doing everything wrong. Danielle steps into everybody's view. Jax stops, confused. Danielle slaps her.

"Please," Danielle begins, "nobody should order anyone. They can help, but not ordered." Danielle opens her eyes and walks to Shippo. He shudders. "Please, let me see your hands."

He gives them to her. They are red and blisters are forming. She releases some tears onto both hands, then kisses each blister. They heal in a matter of seconds. "When toast comes out of the toaster, wait until the toast is cool enough to put them on the plate. Therefore, you won't burn yourself. Okay?" He nods. She smiles briefly before kissing his forehead. "Gomen." She walks to Miroku.

She make a towel appear out of no where. She wipes his face, then his clothes. He is clean once again. "When the directions say 'place two eggs'." she takes out the two eggs and cracks them into the bowl, "it means to break them. Just so you don't get messy, here's a tip. Do it gently, like how you talk to a woman. Stir like this," she shows him. "Alright?" He smiles in approval. She nods and kisses him on the cheek, since he is too tall for her to reach his forehead. She ignores how he gently squeezes her butt. "Gomen." She walks to Inu-Yasha.

She opens her hand - a spatula appears. "Flip the eggs with this so you don't burn your hands. Like this." She shows him. He nods. She takes his hands and kisses the wounds. They heal. She kisses Inu-Yasha's cheek. "Gomen, Inu-Yasha."

She turns to everyone in the kitchen. "You do not need to call Jax 'Kitsune- sama' because I will not hurt you. Gomen. Jax?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Naraku and Sesshomaru?"

Ummmmmm…… I don't know?" She lies. Danielle rolls her eyes. They hear a vacuum in the background. She looks at Jacquie with a cocky smile as a sweat drop falls down her friend's face. They bolt for the door. Danielle and Jacquie fall down to the ground - in laughter. Naraku and Sesshomaru turn around - mortified.

Sesshomaru is wearing a pink frilly skirt accompanied with a little apron. He is wearing a pink tube top and pink high heels to match. He was in the middle of vacuuming. Now, he's in the middle of trying to take off the pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and pink blush off his face.

Naraku is wearing a VERY short black and whiter French maid's outfit. It also came with small black heels, a white apron, white gloves, and a little white hat. He was dusting with a matching black feather duster. Now he was walking towards the girls, concealing his rage for Jacquie (quite well, if I might add.) He wasn't bothering to remove the dark blood red lipstick with his hands, he was already chewing it off with his teeth. (author's note: okay, so you could see a little rage seething out from him.)

Danielle giggles and hugs Sesshomaru. She kisses his cheek and the clothes go away. Sadly for one of the demons, it transformed into his ordinary clothes.

She goes to Naraku and they embrace. "Naraku, there is no need to kill her. You look kawaii."

"KAWAII! I don't want to look kawaii," he hisses in her ear.

"Then what do you wish to look like?" she questions, nuzzling her face in his chest. He begins to rock her back and forth, thinking. He smiles and whispers in her ear. "Right now?" he smiles. "Okay." She kisses him on the lips.

His clothes change into tight black leather pants, black boots, and a black mesh muscle tank top (showing his nice six pack J ). Danielle hears a female yokai squeal. "Oh my god! He does have a six pack!"

Danielle rolls her eyes then realizes something. Naraku is still kissing her.

She tries to break free, but she can't, she looks at Sesshomaru. She can tell that jealousy is bubbling inside of him. She glances at Jacquie. She is STILL admiring Naraku's six pack, ignoring Danielle's attempts to break free. She stares into Naraku's raven eyes.

They glint with a passion. She feels his lips smile as they parts. 'No way,' she thinks 'only Ren can go this far!' She tries to break free, but fails- again. Then she gets an awfully painful idea. She lets him glide his tongue in her mouth. Then, she bit his tongue.

He pulls away. Blood fills his mouth. "You little bratty bitch!" he hisses.

"I only learn from the best," she says with a bow. Sesshomaru falls in laughter. Jax giggles.

"Oh," he says with a smile, "your going to wish you never said that."

"Dani-Chan! Get out of the way! I can't see his six pack!"

"Jax go get a six pack!" Danielle hollers, "Of water!"

"Okay!" Jacquie sings. She leaves the hallways. Danielle shakes her head.

"Now," she feels a hand placed on her shoulder, "Where were we?" she shudders.

"Uhh, nowhere?"

Naraku and Sesshomaru shake their heads. But before they can do anything, they hears a scream from the kitchen. They run to it.

"Jacquie! What's wrong?" Danielle questions.

"They made breakfast."

"What?"

"Yeah! "They did it!"

"Oh, so that was a squeal of joys, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good. For a minute, I thought you were dead." Danielle looks at the food. It was toast, pancakes, eggs, and orange juice. Sadly, there wasn't enough for a quarter of a person, much less a group of seven. She nods. "Excellent job, guys. Next time, Jax will have to teach you about proportions."

Jacquie laughs in embarrassment. "Let' go out for lunch instead," Jax states.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said Jax," Inu-Yasha mumbles.

"How about Chinese?" Danielle questions.

"Why Chinese?" Shippo asks, eating a lollipop.

"Because," Jacquie begins, "there's a certain dish there that Danielle is dying to nibble on. Right, Chibi Shaman?"

"Jacquie Teresa Churchill!" Danielle says, pink in brief embarrassment. Only Ren and his friends called her Chibi Shaman, because they were all shamans and Danielle is the youngest. (hence the nickname 'chibi shaman').

"Nani? I…..was talking about the Tao's rice balls.

"Sure…baka."

"I'll take Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo in my car. But only one more person can go in."

"Don't worry the other two can go on my motorcycle. Naraku, can you transform into a bunny for me?"

"Nani! A bunny!"

She nods, smiling.

"No. No way am I going to be a bunny."

"Why not?" she asks, her voice dropping

"Because bunnies are kawaii, very not evil."

Danielle looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No. No way."

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"D-Danielle? Are you crying?"

"N-No." She looks down, a tear falls to the floor. She covers her eyes hiding the more tears to come.

"You made her cry!" Jacquie screams. "And it's very hard to make her cry. So your nothing but a benevolent, arrogant, idiotic, stubborn, butt-kissing, rude, bitchy, asshole-ic, bastard!"

Everyone gasps at Jacquie except for the girls and Naraku. Jacquie was trying to calm down Danielle (who was still crying), while Naraku was trying to understand if what she said was a complement or a dis.

"E-excuse me," Danielle whispers, leaving the room. Everyone stares a Naraku.

"Nani!"

"You made her cry!" Shippo responds, frowning at him, that only made him look kawaii.

"Yeah, and that's just pathetic making a tough fighter like her cry," Inu-Yasha huffs, touching the handle of Tetsusaiga.

"It's even worse when you know that tough fighter is a beautiful young pure-hearted girl," Miroku adds, with no one even wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Plus not all bunnies are cute. She coulda made you a stinkin' did toad anyway," Jax retorts.

"Yeah, but a bunny!" Naraku tries to persuade them. "Would you want to be a bunny?"

"I would be a bunny," Sesshomaru begins, "just as long as she wouldn't cry." Everyone stares at him. "You tell a soul and you die."

Everyone nods, in sheer terror.

Naraku storms off, towards Danielle's room.

"Danielle!" He yells banging his fist against the door. "We need to talk!"

She opens the door just enough to see the left side of her face. A tear shimmies down her face.

"Why do I have to change?"

"W-Well, you are a shape shifter, and that I don't have enough space for three people."

"But a bunny?"

"My sister liked blue and red striped bunnies."

"Nani! But they don't exist!"

"They do…you just don't see them. I was going to put you in my lap."

"Okay, I'll do it." he says with a wiry smile. She gives him a hug before he transforms into a blue and red striped bunny. Danielle lets out a giggle as she picks him up.

"Jenny would loves this."

Naraku let's out a grumble, "Jenn this, Jenn that, it's all ways about the dead sister, ain't it?"

Danielle whacks him on the head. "She's a very special sister!" she complains.

"I can just transform back, you know."

She rubs the spot between his ears. "Yeah, but then Sesshomaru will have to take your place." He grumbles as she giggles. She walks towards the kitchen.

Everybody looks at them. Sadly, they say nothing for Naraku's sake. "Does anybody wish to change their clothes?"

"Why?" Inu-Yasha asks.

"Well, the kimono isn't a fad of the summer."

"I'll try it," Sesshomaru states.

"Okay." His clothes turn into tight black pants, white button-up shirt, and his hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail with a black bow. His shoes are shiny black classic leather. He bows gratefully. "Next?"

"Me." she turns to Inu-Yasha His red kimono is transformed a pair of baggy pants, a dark red baggy sweater, basketball sneakers, and a red hat. He smiles somewhat.

"Next."

"Can you do me, Danielle?"

"Sure Shippo, Miroku don't think anything nasty." The clothes of Shippo turn into green corduroy pants, purple t-shirt, and white tennis sneakers. His blue bow turns purple. He gives her a lollipop as a thank you.

"Next."

"Is my robes suitable for this restaurant, Dani-chan?"

"Dani-chan?"

"Jax said I could say it."

Danielle shrugs, "No problem. Okay on outfit for Miroku coming right up." The navy blue robes quickly change into navy suit pants, black shoes, white shirt, and silver earrings.

Danielle looks at Jax, "And you are so not wearing that!"

Jax looks down. She is wearing a night gown with a pink kitty.

"Kitty! Why not! Jax asked.

"Because we're going to a restaurant, not a sleepover!" Danielle cries. "Baka!"

"Wouldn't you want to sleepover?" Jax asks, slyly.

"Shut up! Baka!" Danielle hisses.

Everyone stares at the two girls. Danielle blushes.

"Sorry you had to hear that," she said, sweat dropping. "And you are not wearing that!"

She transforms the nighty into a long denim skirt, pink and shirt that came with a kitty locker, and pink flip flops.

"Kitty!" Jax screeched.

A sweat drop came rolling down Danielle's face, "whatever was I thinking when I gave her a kitty locket?"

She places Naraku as a bunny in Jaquie's hands.

"Huggly bunny! Bunny rabbit! You're so cuddly!" Jax cried hugging the bunny tightly.

"Jax, let him breathe!" Danielle screamed.

"Sorry! Cuddly!" Jax cried, petting him gently.

"If I were in my other form, I'd kill you," he said, panting.

"I wouldn't want to huggle you then." Jax pointed out.

Danielle looks at them and shakes her head. "My turn."

She transforms her clothes into a black Chinese miniskirt and red sleeveless shirt outfit. She adds black Chinese laundry shoes to match. She leaves her long hair down.

"Okay! Lets go." said Danielle, grabbing Naraku.

"Why, someone's impatient," said Jax, slyly.

Danielle whips her head around to face Jacquie, face a flame with embarrassment.

"Shut up Jax!" Danielle exclaimed.

She smacked Jax.

"Owie!" Jax said.

"I'll take the kitty locket." said Danielle.

"Kitty! You're mean," Jax whimpered.

"Well, lets get going 'cause I'm hungry," Says Danielle.

"Sure you are," Jax teases.

Danielle gives her a death glare as Jacquie cowers.

"Please, not the kitty!" Jax pleaded.

Danielle looks at her; an eyebrow raised. "Let's just go and no more teasing."

They walk outside where they spot a red corvette and a black Suzuki Rice rocket. (a/n: that's a type of motorcycle.) Danielle puts on a black helmet and hands Sesshy one. She gets on and motions for him to sit behind her.

"Jax, hand me Naraku," Danielle said.

"The bunny?" asks Jax.

"Yes, the bunny."

"The cute likko bunny?"

Yes, the cute likko bunny."

Jax lets out a whimper and hands Danielle Naraku.

"Finally," Naraku whispers. "I'm out of the hands of a total klutz. Do you know how many times she nearly dropped me?"

"Uh, a lot," says Danielle.

"Ch'yeah." he huffs.

"Don't worry," says Danielle, and places him between her legs.

"Oh, the ecstasy," says Naraku.

"Don't get any fresh idea," Danielle warns.

He sighs, "Fine."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the restaurant." she starts up the motorcycle.

"Make sure you give Ren a hug for me!" Jax winks.

Danielle cracks a smile as she veers away.

"Uh, Jax sama?" Miroku begins.

"Yeah?" says Jax.

"What is this 'car' you speak of?"

"Oh, boy." Jax sighs.

CS: will they make it to the chinese restaurant? Who knows. Review and no painful flames please!


	9. pest removal

1CS: don't own shaman king or inu-yasha. Ownage of Ocs though. :D

Danielle, Sesshomaru, and Naraku await outside Tao's Chinese Restaurant for the rest of the gang. Naraku had already transformed back to his ordinary form. Danielle had not reserved a table for many reasons. First, if Ren saw Sesshomaru or Naraku with Danielle only, then he would try to kill them. If Naraku or Sesshomaru saw anyone looking at Danielle, they would kill them. If Jun Tao, Ren's older sister saw Danielle, she would hug her making the demons think that the two girls were bi. If Hao saw her, he would give her a firm squeeze on the butt or a kiss (an inside joke) and the yokais would try to kill Hao. There were so many more reasons, but there was a main reason. Jax had gotten lost on the way over.

Finally, after waiting for over and hour or two, Jax finally arrived. "Nani?" Jax asks, innocently.

"Jax, this is the 18th time that you have gotten lost on the way here," Danielle begins, putting her hands on her hips.

"So? I haven't been here 35 times, y'know."

"You're right, you haven't," Jax smiles. "you've been here 88 times."

Her smile fades as she blushes. "Really? Oh wow. That's a lot, isn't it?"

Danielle ignores her as she enters the restaurant. The others follow with Sesshomaru and Naraku right behind her. She walks up to the counter. A tall Chinese green-haired girl is there, concentrating on a book of Taoism.

"Excuse me," Danielle says, playfully, "I'm looking for a restaurant owned by two siblings known as Jun and Ren Tao. Can you tell me where it is? Because this place is too grand to be owned by them." The girl looks up, then smiles.

"Chibi Shaman!" she states. She runs to the front of the counter then hugs Danielle.

"Hi Jun!"

"Who are these? More friends?"

"Yes, you've met Jax. Here are her friends - Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo. And these are my friends."

"I would love to meet the friends of my sister to b-"

"Naraku and Sesshomaru."

"Oh." Jun stops. She was going to say sister to be, but Danielle wouldn't know what she was talking about and because Ren told her of the dangerous yokais.

"What were you calling her?" Sesshomaru questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Chibi shaman. It means 'little shaman'."

"we know what it means, Ms…?" Naraku begins, not amused.

"Jun. Jun Toa. N-nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence. Jax begun singing "Kitty! Kitty!" Then she begun chasing the Tao's family cat, Li. Inu-Yasha begins to chase the cat, for he thinks it's a neko- yokai, dog instinct you know. The cat runs at a wall and turns at the last second, making Jax crash into the wall. Inu-Yasha follows. "Owie owie owie" she whimpers. She sees the flash of a whitish-tan fur, then begins chasing Li once again. Inu-Yasha follows. The boys watch in amusement as they bang into tables, chairs, walls, and customers. Jun and Danielle watch, horrified as they smash into these objects and people.

"Ren won't bode with this too well…" Danielle mutters. "The only reason that she be able to live is because she's with me…again."

A sweat drop rolls down Jun's face. "Should I get you a table or shall we wait and wince at every time we hear a crash, and imagine how pissed Lian will be?" Jun questions.

"Table."

They quickly move to a large round table where everyone sat down quickly. As Jun passed out the menus, the girls wince, hearing 40 crashes in less than 30 seconds. "Enjoy. I hope. Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"You know," Jun says, in Chinese, "that Ren is going to watch you since they are here."

"He told you?" she questions, in perfect Chinese.

"Yes, it seems as though my brother loves you very much to tell me of your troublesome problem that he cam so beat. He loves you chibi shaman, you know that. He would die for you."

"I know." she blushes and Jun smiles.

"I have to go now. You know, you bring some chaos to this little world."

"You're referring to Jax aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Some people are born that way. But I don't know about the guy with the ears…"

As Jun leaves Danielle looks for Jax. She is banging into another wall.

"God damn it Jax," she mutters, laughing.

"Danielle-sama?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Your blushing."

"Oh?" it was true. She was as pink as a peach. Naraku and Sesshomaru gave her shifty eyes.

"What did she say?" They began.

"Ummm…nothing of your interest?" she looks at them in a naive state. Before they could tell that she was lying, they were interrupted by a huge crash.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" a voice booms. A black purple- highlighted spiked hair, golden eyed Chinese boy comes out of the kitchen as Li jumps into his arms. Jax is about to run into him, when he moves aside. She slams into the wall -again. She gets up, but Inu-Yasha slams into her. "Oh. It's you again. And whose this? Dog boy?"

"Hey, watch it, Antenna head!" Inu-Yasha snorts.

"Oh, help me. I'm so scared." He pauses. "Jax, you buffoon, get up. You're scaring the customers -again." she groans.

He rolls his eyes, then picks her up. "Hao." Ren calls to the kitchen door.

"How what?" Ren glares at him, then walks to Danielle's table. A long brown haired, black eyed boy walks to Ren's side.

"Yes Ren?" the boy asks. He is as tall as Inu-Yasha and he wears black baggy pants with red, golden-star cords hanging off of them, a white tunic-like shirt, and big hemi-sphere blue backgrounder, red rimmed earrings with a big white star on each of them.

"I need you to clean up this mess, Hao. I would but-"

"Chibi Shaman is here. I know. I'll let the two lovebirds chat," Hao purrs. He smiles, pleased that he had somewhat embarrassed his friend. Ren frowns as his pale face turns translucent pink.

"shut up, you big dick." Hao looks at him, fierceness in his eyes, demanding an explanation. Ren looks back, just as fierce. "They are here."

Hao loses his temper. "They?" Ren nods. "Fine. Just don't try to kill anyone without me."

Ren admit a smile, then finishes his trip towards the table. He is wearing black pants, black shoes, black cuffs, and a black Chinese tank top. He plops Jax into a chair, She wakes up to a pain throbbing in her butt.

"Is this your pet Ms?" he teases. Danielle blushes.

"I think so. Does she crash into walls constantly?"

"Yes."

"Does she hang around with a monk, fox-demon, and a dog demon?"

"Yes."

"Does she chase after a cat named Li?"

"Yes"

"Nope. Not mine." They laugh.

"Hey, what's up?" she gets up and gives him a hug. He kisses her gingerly. Surprised Danielle blushes.

"Awe!" Jax coos, "she's blushing."

Ren stares at Naraku and Sesshomaru coldly. "Hello, Naraku. Sesshomaru. Are you going into the cross dressing industry?"

"What!" the two yokais shout, shooting from their seats.

Ren holds Danielle tighter, as if to protect her.

"Ren…" she quietly warns. He smiles softly at her, assuring her that she was safe.

"Why do you say that!" Sesshomaru huffs, impatiently flexing his claws.

"Because…" Ren begins coolly, lips forming into a smirk. "you are both wearing make-up."

"WHAT!" the yokais scream. They both look at one another, "You have LIPSTICK ON! AND- AND BLUSH A- AND EYESHADOW! O- OH MY GOD! I DON'T! I DO! OH SHIT! I DO!" They turn to Ren, wide- eyed, "Where's your bathroom!"

"Down the hall on the…" Ren teases, letting the words flow gently of his tongue. His eyes are closed, hiding his slyness.

"Right?" Sesshomaru assumes, leaving.

"Left?" Naraku also assumes, also leaving.

"Be careful about assuming," he says gently. "There's a saying that goes, 'don't assume because you make an ass out of you and me.'" He chuckles lightly. Danielle looks up, confused.

"Ren, isn't it straight ahead in the hall?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you tell them"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because there is a surprise behind each door."

Sesshomaru open his door and almost let's out a feminine scream. Inside is Hilary Penton, a huge Sesshomaru otaku.

"FLUFFY-SAMA! OH MY GOD JAX WAS RIGHT! She huggles him and begins dragging him away.

"W-where are you taking me?" he almost screams.

"Home. In AMERICA!"

"Danielle! HELP ME!"

She is about to move when Ren stops her.

"No," he whispers, bringing her closer. "If you don't let him go, he'll kill you later. I don't want to lose you." she smiles and hug him.

"Thanks."

Naraku opens the door to see a blonde blue-eyed woman. He is intrigues by her looks and wishes to follow her inside the room. Suddenly a fiery hand grabs him and drags him in. The door slams shut. Danielle looks at Ren, baffled.

"Ren, what happened?"

"It's amazing of what you can do with the spirit of fire and Eliza's beauty." Danielle smiles in hope.

"Faust's here?" Eliza was Faust's late wife and was now his spirit.

"Yep." He looks down at her, smiling. "Didn't you here? The whole gang is here."

"Really!"

"Well, they did miss your birthday by accident, didn't they? Think of it as a belated birthday gift."

"THANK YOU!" She jumps into his arms and gives him three kisses. He blushes redder than an apple, but secretly yearns for more. "Can we go see them?"

"In a minute," he whispers silently and in Chinese, " I wish to show you how much I enjoyed that." He winks with a proud smile.

She smiles and lets out a small giggle. Danielle respond back in Chinese, "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this, too." She turns to Jax and spoke in English, "Jax, me and Ren are going to have a little chat. Do not and I repeat DO NOT make any chaos please"

"okay!" Jax says. As soon as Ren and Danielle leave the room, she turns to the guys, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo, and says, "she didn't say anything about chaos in her life."

"Well, as it so goes, when they're talking in Chinese, she's discussing ways to make out? And that he gives her the kinkiest ideas?"

"Are we talking about a certain someone over here?"

Jax looks up to see Hao, looming above her.

"Oh, hi Hao. Maybe," Jax said evasively.

"Is this someone a girl?"

"Maybe," Jax said.

"Did this girl just leave the room?"

"Maybe,"

"Does this girl go by the name of Danielle?"

"Yes- I mean." He grins at her. "Shit. You caught me."

He sits next to her, pulling out a recorder. "What's that saying that you two always say?"

"Ummm…Oh, the ecstasy?"

"No."

"Shiny quarter?"

"No. Plus I was referring to you and Danielle."

"Oh. I give up."

"Some things are priceless-"

"Oh, I know this one! For everything else, there's blackmail!" she pauses. "Oh shit."

Hao laughs. "You like to say that saying, don't you?"

"What did she say?"

"Whose six-pack abs that you'd like to see… including my own."

Sweat rolls down her face as she laughs nervously. "Shit. Ummm…You wouldn't have any proof do you?"

"Yes this tape," he says waving the recorder around.

She grabs it and stomps on it. Then, laughs maliciously. He laughs under his breath. She sits back down, satisfied.

"And twelve other copies. Not to mention, she has everything embarrassing written down. I believe Ren copied all into a book and named it 'The Blackmail of Jax.' She has tons of blackmail on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's called your life."

"Oh, that was low."

"At least I'm not as shallow."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"And whose the one that can control fire here?"

"You. Oh shit. I can't win today, right?" he laughs.

"That was the plan." The two demons and monk look at Hao, puzzled. Hao looks at them each with a brief glare. "The names Hao. You must be Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku. I've heard about your guys."

"Really! What did she say?" Shippo asks excitedly.

"That you guys are fuckers."

Inu-Yasha gets up to run towards where Ren and Danielle left, but Hao stops him by grabbing Inu-Yasha's sword. "Give my sword back to me!"

"Relax, I was kidding. Although I'll admit, after all that I've seen, I'm starting to think of you as one."

"Why I otta kill you."

"If you try, you'll be put into a pit of fire, courtesy of me. Oh believe me I've done it before, and I'll do it again." Inu-Yasha glares at him.

"Ummm, Hao?" Shippo asks.

"Yes?"

"What did Danielle say about us?"

"Oh. She told me that you guys are cool. But I'm warning you, Miroku, if you touch her, then Ren and I will hurt you. No offense to anyone, but she's Rens."

"I see," Miroku begins. "And where did the little lady and her man go?"

"They went to see some of our friends."

"Why?"

"They missed her birthday. So Ren wanted to make up for it, so he called all of our friends and brought them all together so that they could see her. You know, a belated birthday party."

"Oh, so that's why she was excited to be here."

"No. It was a surprise, she couldn't have possibly know. We didn't tell Jax, knowing the blabber mouth would spill it all out." Jax nods, pauses, then continues nodding.

"Why was she so excited?"

"Cause Ren told her that she was receiving a surprise today."

Oh," Jax said, disappointedly. "I thought she was just excited to see Ren."

"That could also be part of it." Danielle and Ren sit at the table. Since Danielle was sitting next to Miroku, Miroku inches closer to Danielle, to see if Hao was right. Ren sees his action and wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. Danielle looks at the two, confused.

"Ummm," she begins, "What's going on?"

"She's my girl," Ren hisses to Miroku.

"Yes, but I'm sleeping at her house tonight," Miroku whispers back. Ren smirks back.

"Yes, but so am I."

"What?"

"She invited me over. You know, just so she'll be more comfortable."

"Yes, but I am a monk, she should seek comfort in me."

"Yes, but you are a perverted monk. Why don't you seek comfort in Danielle's perverted friend."

"Shippo has given us proof that she is his."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"He practically killed Inu-Yasha and I when we went to sleep with them."

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good, it's too complicated."

"Well, I pity you."

"So you'll allow me one night with her?"

"Watch yourself monk, I can only pity you so much."

"What are you guys hissing about?" Danielle questions.

"Nothing." Miroku states.

"Liars."

Inu-Yasha coughs. "They said something about comfort, monks, pity, and of you."

"Thank you Inu-Yasha," she says, happily. Inu-Yasha smiles smugly at Ren and Miroku, who both frown.

"So, are you ready for you surprise, Chibi Shaman?" Ren asks, coolly.

"Yep!"

"Hao, go get her." Hao gets up.

"I'm a step ahead of you." he responds, leaving the room.

"What is it?" Jax asks, as she cuddles up to Shippo.

"You'll see," Ren calmly states.

"Hey Ren!"

"What Hao?"

"I can't bring her out!"

"Why not?"

"Not only is she banging into walls, but she's also marring me to death!"

"How!"

"Your sister forget to cut it's nails!"

"But she's blind!"

"I don't understand it either, but I've already lost a pint of blood!"

"Then tie her up!"

"Duh, that's what I'm doing!"

"Uhhh, honey," Danielle says, worriedly. "I don't think that I want my gift anymore."

"Knowing you, I wouldn't want it either."

"Then why did you get me it?"

"The gift is courtesy of Anna, Jeanne, and Jun."

"Well, tell them that they can send it-" she stops in shock. Hao was pushing out a little girl about five years old. She had raven brown hair, ragged nails, dirty patchy clothes, and brown- black voids for eyes.

"Oh, she's so CUTE!" Jacquie coos. She runs to the tied up girl. "Look, Dani! They adopted a little girl for you!" she goes to untie her.

"Don't untie her!" Hao hisses, bleeding from multiple wounds.

"Why not?"

"Because she's-" Jax unties her. The girl slices Jax's kitty locket in two. "dangerous. God damn it, Jax! Why don't you ever listen!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself. The knots looked so inviting."

"Stupid bitch," the little girl mutter, "you don't belong in this world. Die." The girl slices a wound into Jacquie's chest. Jax falls to the ground, in pain, bleeding tremendously. "Die, bitch."

Before she could attack, the girl is stopped. Danielle had grabbed the girl's wrists.

"Hao, hold on to this hand," Danielle commands. He obeys. Nail clippers magically appear in her hands. She clips away the girl's ragged nails, not listening to the little girl's protests. "I'm disappointed of you…..Jennifer."

The girl stops, "H-how do you know my name?" Danielle grabs Jenn's face and looks into her little sister's eyes.

"Y-You're blind."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Watch your tongue."

"My sister always says it."

"Yes, but I don't wish for my little sister to say it. Little girls shouldn't say it. Even if they are suppose to be thirteen."

"D-Danielle?"

"The one and only." Jenn embraces Danielle, who has tears of happiness, confusion, and of fear. "Ren, why is she blind?"

"Jen is blind because of Jeanne," he states. "Jeanne believes that in order for Jenn to be brought up right is if she was blind. I don't understand Jeanne."

"Me neither. I think she doesn't want Jenn to grow up to be like me."

"Could be. Or that Jenn was being a little brat the whole time that we had her."

"That would work."

"You know," Jenn says, "I'm still here!"

"Sorry, Come on, it's late we all have to get home. Jax, Jenn is going with you."

"WHAT!" Jax screams. "You can't leave her with me, she almost killed me!"

"Yeah, well Ren is riding on the motorcycle with me."

"Well actually," Ren interrupts. "I'm the one whose driving the motorcycle."

"Yeah, well you don't know how to get home," Jax begins.

"Well, I know how to get home better than you do! Besides me and Danielle have to have a little talk."

"Sure you do." Ren shoots a glare at her. Jax cowers behind Shippo.

"It's true, Jax," Danielle says, putting her arm around Ren's arm. He makes her let go. "Ren? What's wrong?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Nothing, I was just uncomfortable. You know how I'm not use to anyone grabbing my arm."

"Oh." She looks down, sad. She feels his arms wrap about her waist. He was embracing her from behind. She looks up at him to see him smiling down at her.

"Besides," he whispers," I like the view from here." He kisses her passionately. She smiles as he continues to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"I think he likes being there for the actions that he can do," Hao suggest slyly. Ren looks at him, with a glint in his eyes. "Remember my pointers, kid."

"You should give them to Shippo. You know for Jax's sake. She should get some love in her life." He smiles as Jax mutters an arigato.

"Don't worry, I already gave him a notebook full of it. " Hao turns to Jax. "You have to let someone else carry Jenn. I am going with you. But you're driving."

"B-but," Jax ponders, "you actually know how to get home from here."

"Yes, but they need to talk. Now, who will hold the brat?" No one replied. "Now don't make me choose."

"I'll do it." Inu-Yasha huffs, embracing the little Jennifer. Danielle smiles.

"I thought you would," Danielle replies, sweetly. "With just one spell, this couple would be perfect." She says a spell and Inu-Yasha turns into a five year old that is a little taller than her sister.

"HEY, what's the big idea!"

"Since you two love each other, I believe that I should make the age gap much smaller. Since Jenn is an undead being she will never grow older so this spell will permit make you five your old, Inu-Yasha."

"Damn bitch." But as Jenn hears Inu-Yasha's name, she huggles him. He forgets to put a note in his head to kill Danielle as her sister melts his icy heart. Danielle smiles.

"C'mon Ren, it's time to go." He smiles at Hao and left with his girlfriend. Jax turns to the rest of the group.

"Well," she says, "since I'm driving who's sitting where?"

"SHOTGUN!" Everyone screams. Jax shakes her head.

"Oh god, this is going to take forever.!

"Umm, Jax?"

"Yes, Jun?"

"The restaurant's closed."

"Oh, okay. Ummm, now are we going to decide?"

"I'll choose," Hao says. "I sit in the front."

"But that isn't fair."

"If anyone objects to me, I set them on fire. Got it?"

She nods nervously. "Okay! Let's go!"

CS: all must obey Hao! Lol. Review and please no flames. Thankies XD


	10. discussion

1CS: no ownage of anime characters (although I wish it were true). But I own the OCsEnjoy!

**----Back at home----**

"Ren! I can't believe that you let them do that!" Danielle huffs, opening the door. She storms into the living room.

"Danielle, listen to me!"

"No! I told you and Jun not to tell them!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Where's your proof then?"

"Well my sister is here, isn't she!"

"Danielle, c'mon-"

"No! You lies to me!" she goes to slap him, but Ren catches her hand. She tries with her free hand, but he catches it as well. She struggles hard as he stands as still as a stone.

"Danielle, listen to me please."

"No." She struggles harder and by accident, kicks his knees. They fall on the couch with Danielle on the bottom. She stops struggling as their eyelashes bat against one another. His lips brush against hers.

"Please," he whispers, allowing his lips to touch hers as he speaks. She lays there, entranced. "Allow me to explain."

"G-get off. Please take your hands off my wrists."

"Allow me to explain."

"N-no." he smiles, she was weakening. He gives he Eskimo kisses. She tries to look away, but not only could she not escape his big golden eyes, it was also impossible for her to look anywhere else. So, she closes her eyes. He smiles, putting their hands in the hiatus of their chests. His hands are bigger than hers, so he puts her hands into one of his. Then with his free hand; he skims it's against the milky flesh of her side. She shivers, opening her eyes. She looks into his beautiful golden eyes. She tries to close them, but she cannot veer her eyes from his. "D-damn you, Ren."

He admits a small laugh. He cups her face. "I love you, chibi shaman."

"Just states your reason, I'm still mad at you."

"You're lying." He smiles at her little frustration.

"I hate you, Ren."

"You're lying again."

"Just cut to the chase, Tao."

He laughs. "Fine. Tell me, who did you tell out of all our shaman friends?"

"You and Jun."

"And who is a dao-shi?"

"Jun-oh crap."

"Exactly. Since my sister heard that you were in trouble, she decided to bring the little devil back." She giggles. She hadn't called Jenn a little devil in a really long time. But then something terrible pops into her mind. "But Ren, I can't raise her alone, it's already hard enough to raise Jax. And now I have to raise two five years old, two demons (a/n: Shippo and Jax), and a perverted monk. I can't do this."

"Alone."

"What?" he holds her face, smiling. He sees some scars on her body.

"You can't do it alone cause Jun and I will help. Jun will help because it is practically her burden, I will help, because I love you and I don't want to lose you like I almost lost you before."

"Did you really worry about me?"

"You think I didn't? God damn it, Danielle! You were in the hospital. I worries to death about you and I threatened the nurses so that I could stay with you day and night! I made Bason watch you if I had to go to the bathroom. I practically killed Jax every time she made a joke about death. And if I'm not mistaken it was about twenty-seven times. But if you couldn't tell I really love you."

She smiles. "You say that, but is there any proof?"

"Does this count?" he French kisses her.

"I don't know," she teases. "why don't you give me some more?"

He smiles. "Gladly." He envelopes her in kisses.

The door opens with Hao, Shippo, and Jax walking in first.

"Hao, you told us that they were going to talk," Shippo says.

Hao smiles. "They just settled their little fight. Now they're making up," he reports. "Although I wouldn't call it a fight, it was just a bad surprise. Knowing that little girl, I'm surprised that Danielle still loves her."

"Although, pay up Shippo!" Jax screams. "You owe me FIFTY bucks!"

Ren and Danielle look at the door to see the three bickering. Miroku was holding the sleeping children. Ren realizes that the position that they were in would provoke sick thoughts in at three of their minds. He gets up and helps Danielle up. The three were still chatting. Danielle was blushing.

"Hey you idiot," Ren begins. Jax, Shippo, and Hao look at him, then curse, realizing that he called them idiots. "You're too loud you'll wake the babies."

Danielle takes the children and puts them on a futon in Jax's bedroom. Then comes back to see Jax complaining about losing a bet. She goes to Ren as he embraces her. She tries to listen to them all as they converse, but she can't stay awake. She smiles as she lets out a yawn. She closes her eyes. 'This is my life,' she thinks. 'This is my life, a new adventure as well as a new mystery.'

TO BE CONTINUED

CS: think this is over? Well not yet! Review and please no flames.


	11. not quite the end

1**CS:** you know the drill. No ownage except for my OCs. Have fun!

**------One year later------**

Not much has changed. Miroku practically became the children's babysitter. Shippo and Jax got married. Jenn and Inu-Yasha somehow got married. They moved into a bigger house, in which Ren had moved in to help out (and to live with his girl friend). Hao also moved in, to help out and for his own "reasons".

Danielle walks to Jax and Shippo's room with a tray in her hands. She knocks on the door. Not paying attention, she opens the door.

"GYAAAAH!"

Danielle immediately closes the door with her heart racing. Jax opens the door wrapped in a blanket. She looks at the floor. Beside the door was Danielle, panting and sweating bullets. "Hey Danielle," she says, cheerfully.

"Jax, "Danielle pants. "This is the 1000th time I've seen you two like that."

"The 1001st time."

"Fuck off, Jax. Here's your breakfast. You two should give me a mother fuckin' time to come give you it."

Jax grabs the food with a smile. "Okay! I'll try to remember. We're kinda busy right now so we'll eat the food in an hour or so. Thanks Danielle. I love you." she closes the door. After what Jax just said and what Danielle just saw, Danielle just saw, Danielle felt like puking.

Shaking her head with a heavy sigh, she gets up. She goes into the kitchen, grabs another tray of food and walks to Miroku, Jenn, and Inu-Yasha's room. She knocks and waits patiently-not wanting another episode of sexual content. Not that two little five years olds could do that. But the monk could. But he's straight. He's DEFINITLY straight by both Jax and Danielle's standards. Plus he likes girls fifteen and up. If they had bigger boobs, the better. If she seemed to be able to produce offspring, even better. That's probably why he hits on Jax often. Because of her ability to produce TONS of offspring. Danielle thought to herself. She probably wouldn't be able to produce offspring (well, actually she probably doesn't look like she can) but he still flirted with her- knowing that Ren could kill him if he found out. But if it wasn't for the offspring, then why did he bother? Oh, yeah, she remembered as he opens the door and looks at her.

-Breasts. That's what he was always looking at. It was her breasts and he was looking at them now.

She sweat drops. "Uh-konnichiwa, Miroku."

"Konnichiwa, Lady Danielle."

"Do you want some?" He looks up at her, surprised at what she was asking.

"Uh, well-"

"Do you want to have it? You know, the tray. The breakfast."

"Oh yes," he says, snapping out of it. He smiles. "Arigato, Lady Danielle."

"No problem." He closes the door. "Pervert."

She goes back to the kitchen to grab the two last trays and walks to the sparring room. Every morning Ren and Hao would spar for countless hours until they were both exhausted. If they weren't sparring they were working out. Either way, they were still in that room. She nudges the door with her hip. It opens with ease. "Konnichiwa?"

"Konnichiwa, Chibi Shaman." Hao says, taking the trays.

"Are you two sparring or exercising?"

"Sparring."

"Where's Ren?" Hao flashes her a smile.

"I dunno."

"Oh well. Bye." She turns around only to get scared shitless. Ren surprised her. He was behind her the whole time.  
"Not going to say hello to me?" he asks, wrapping an arm about her waist.

"Not unless I get a heart attack first."

He laughs and gives her a kiss.

"Now let go of me."

"Do I have to Chibi Shaman?"

"Yes you do. I have to make the cake. Today's Jenn's birthday."

He sighs. "Alright. I'll let you go to your brat's needs." He kisses her again and then lets her pass by.

Danielle runs to the kitchen and begins to make her beloved sister's cake. As the chocolate cake begins to bake she gets the chocolate frosting and purple and blue icing, then washes the dishes.

As she picks up a wet glass to dry, something sends shivers up her back. Dismissing the thought of an evil presence, she grabs the dishcloth. Someone wraps their extremely warm hands about her waist.

"Hao, get off. You know Ren's going to be pissed with you. Go play with your Spirit of Fire somewhere else," she states, not bothering to look up.

He kisses her shoulders with burning lips. She wriggles in pain at how hot his lips were. She tries to shrug him off. He bites into her shoulder, forming blood.

"Hao!" she yells, whipping around. She freezes, dropping the glass, seeing **them.**

Naraku and Sesshomaru had returned.

CS:ok, now who did not see this coming? Turn to the next chapter to see what happens next. Review and flames are not allowed. Thankies XD


	12. striking a deal

1CS: I don't own Shaman King or Inu-yasha. I do own my three OCs. Enjoy!

**in the sparring room**

Ren hears the faint sound of glass breaking as he spars. "Hao," he says. "Stop."

"Why? Are you giving up already?"

"No. I thin something's wrong with Chibi Shaman."

They stand silently, then hear what they feared- Danielle's scream.

**In Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Jenn's room**

Inu-Yasha had been learning how to play cops and robbers with Jenn as Miroku ate his breakfast. He hears the glass breaking. "Something's not right." he says. Jenn stops, handcuffs on Miroku's hands.

"Dani is in trouble." she comments.

He grabs the mini tetsusagia (a/n: it shrank when he shrank). "Well what are we waiting for?

"Let's go then!"

**Jax and Shippo's room**

They were doing .:ahem:. "stuff" as they both heard the glass break.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jax questions.

"Nah," Shippo states. "Danielle can handle it on her own." They hear her scream. "On second thought, I think we should check it out."

**Original room (which I think was the kitchen)**

She had every right to scream. Her abusers had returned. And they didn't look too pleased. Sesshomaru was drenched from head to toe. A piece of seaweed was on his boa thingy. Naraku's flesh was a dull pink. She checks the wound on her shoulder. Sesshomaru had clawed her shoulder as she tried to shrugged Naraku off of her. It was bleeding profusely. She backs into the counter.

"N-Naraku. S-Sesshomaru," she whispers. Her bare feet are cut on the broken glass. She ignores the blood. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru grabs her by the throat.

"Cut the crap, Danielle," Naraku says with a smirk. "For one painful year, we've been yearning for this day."

She gasps for air, trying to break free. "Sesshomaru, please let go."

Sesshomaru glares at her. "Do you honestly believe that I'd let go? If you haven't forgotten, I was half away around the world. Do you think I've came here to be a goody two shoes?"

"C-can you loosen up then?"

"No." She sighs, getting ready to try a spell against them. Naraku grabs her hands with his burning ones. She cries out in unexpected pain.

"Chibi Shaman!" Ren huffs, sliding into the kitchen. Jax slams into him in a bathrobe. "Get off me, you bitch!" She obeys. The other enter the room.

"Ren!" She cries out, breaking free. "Get them out of here! They're back for revenge !"

"I'll handle them!" Inu-Yasha says, leaving the crowd. Naraku and Sesshomaru look at him- then begin to laugh.

"This is what my brother was reduced to?" Sesshomaru questions. "He's not even a formidable foe."

"All for a little girl!" Naraku states. "Your power has decreased ten-fold. You're wind scar is useless."

"Die, Inu-Yasha."

"No!" Danielle screams. Sesshomaru had used poison talons to kill his brother, but Danielle had gotten in the way. The poison talons slice through the back of her blue spaghetti top, narrowly missing her white mini shorts. She falls to the ground, old wounds reopening. Jenn runs to them.

"Danielle," she murmurs. "You stupid girl. You'll kill yourself." Danielle looks up to see the little girl with pain in her eyes. If she wasn't a zombie, she'd be crying.

"Miroku…" she mumbles in pain. "Take the kids away. I don't want to fail in front of their eyes." Obediently, he takes them away. Jax is about to run to Danielle but Sesshomaru places his foot above her back.

"If you came any closer," Sesshomaru states. "I'll place my foot evenly into her back."

Not listening, Jax continues to run. Sesshomaru slams his foot deep into her flesh. Danielle screams out. "Whatcha do that for?" Jax cries. Shippo holds onto Jax when he sees Naraku was ready to kill her.

"I told you that I would. You just don't listen, do you?"

"Yes, I don't."

"What do you want?" Hao orders.

"Revenge," Naraku tells him. He turns to Ren. "On you."

"What did I do?" Ren snaps.

"Danielle was ours. And you took her away. You got rid of us and now we want revenge." He turns to Hao. "You left me in the boiler room to burn with your spirit. Never expected me to live, ne? Because of his vast amount of power I was able to survive off of his energy. Two days ago when you called him back, you though that I was long gone. And you were wrong, dead wrong."

"And you two," Sesshomaru says, turning to Shippo and Jax. "Had me taken by that girl. What was her name? Oh yes, HILARY PENTON."

"Hey where is she anyway?" Jax asks.

"I left her in a boat in a lake somewhere in Michigan."

"You left her in Lake Michigan!"

"No, wait. It was Lake Eerie. I remember because she was raving about falling off some waterfall."

"You left her falling off the NIAGRA FALLS!"

"Hai."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ren demands, as Hao throws a kick to Sesshomaru's shin. He misses purposely, giving Ren the time to grab Danielle. She tries to stand, but her knees are weak. Ren picks her up before she hit's the ground. She moans in pain as her blood soaks his arms.

"You're the one that was smart enough to begin the plan. After she wept and showed you her scars, you made the ball roll. What gives you the right to butt into our business? What gives you the right to set such a trap? What makes you want to help our wench? Our little girl? Our bitch?" Ren smiles.

"She is not yours. She is not a wench, nor a bitch, nor a little girl."

"Oh really? Then tell me, what is she?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Naraku glares at Danielle, who whimpers as Ren holds her protectively. "So you're the boy," he snarls, "that's scent was on her 366 days ago."

"Correct. And if I'm not mistaken, you two are her abusers that have been screwing around with my girlfriend."

Naraku smirks, "In the flesh."

"Yes, well you two are not going to hurt her from this point forth."

"Ah, but this is where you drop the ball." Sesshomaru grabs Danielle with his boa thingy. She cries out in pain as it takes hold of her and as Ren holds her hands. Her eyes widen in fear as if to say, 'don't let go of me!' "And look how it shatters."

"Chibi Shaman, don't you dare let go!"

"Ren!" she cries, "I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!"

All of this pain was taking an effect on her. In her old wounds, they begun to seep with blood and potent poison. The stretching was tearing at her skin. The boa was beginning to choke her. She was beginning to black out. "I can't!"

"You can do it!"

"Here's to make sure she can't," Sesshomaru purrs. He whips their hands with his poison whip. The poison intermingles with her sweat, causing a mini electric shock through her body. It was just enough power to let their hands slip. Her head slams into Sesshomaru's breast plate, rendering her unconscious. Jax screams out to her friend.

"Chibi Shaman…" Ren mutters. He turns to his enemies. "What the fuck did you do that for!"

"She is ours," Naraku states. He smirks, gliding a hand down her face, mocking Ren. Ren takes a step forward. "Ah ah aah, if you come any closer, we'll kill her." Ren stops.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Yes, we would. Sesshomaru had the tensaiga, a sword that can bring the dead back to life. And with my powers," he pauses, brushing his hand in her hair with a smile. "I'll fade her memories away."

"What can I do in order to take her back?"

"That's an easy one. Kill yourselves."

"If I did, there would be no stopping you then."

"You're very smart, shaman. Then let's have it at this. In three days, you three will try to come and claim her. If you fail, you'll die. If you win, you can have her."

"You said three. There's four in this room."

"Shippo is to be excluded."

"Why?"

"Because its three on three. Two girls. Four men."

"Fine."

"Farewell."

"What!" But before Ren realized what they said, they had left in a cloud of smoke. He falls on his knees, feeling like he had shamed his girlfriend.

CS: This is it, there is only one more chapter left! Who will win! Tune in next time! Reviews and no flamers!


	13. and the winner is

1CS: Well, this is the end of it all. Will they get her back from Naraku and Sesshomaru? Find out now! Btw, I don't own any anime characters. But I do own my OCs and a ren plushie:3 Read and enjoy!

"Chibi Shaman!" Ren screams waking up in a sweat. The bed was empty without her. He puts his head into his hands. Wanting to weep, but couldn't. Even though his father was dead, he could still fell the beatings pulsing in his body if he did what his father consider wrong. That's why he loved the way that Danielle never gave up on him. She made all the bad memories fade. But since she was gone, the suppressed memories were resurfacing. He wanted her back. He needed her.

"Bad dream again?" Hao asks standing in the door way.

"Fuck off Hao."

"Today's the day. You ready?"

"Do you think practicing 70 hours non-stop isn't being ready?"

"No. I think it's a way to forget her. Or to kill yourself."

"Do you think that I'd honestly leave her to them!"

"I didn't say such a thing."

Jax bounds into the room with Shippo. "Oh great, the wonder bunny's here."

"Hey, it's the energizer bunny," she squeaks. "C'mon it's time to go! Shippo knows where they are!"

"When are we going?"

"As soon as you get dress, China boy."

"Look closer, stupid." Jax looks at what he was wearing. He had slept in his battle outfit- black tank top, gi pants, and martial art shoes. His weapon was beside him. Hao notices that Bason was standing next Jax. Ren gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"Well somebody's dressed for a funeral."

"Yes," Hao says, watching Ren stare at where Danielle was kidnapped. Ren places a white rose at where she was last seen and two coach roaches behind it. "Theirs." Ren destroys the roaches, quickly and effortlessly.

They stare at where the were to meet their foes. They had gone through a well and stood in front of a feudal castle that belongs to Naraku. They see Naraku and Sesshomaru walk out of the castle. "Kobanwan, everyone," Naraku says with a twisted smile. "Ready to die?"

"Where's Dani-chan?" Jax questions. Sesshomaru drags her out. Danielle tries to run to Jax, but he holds on tight to her.

"There will be trials and a fight afterwards."

"Oh I'm so scared. Bring on the trials."

"You idiot. It's already begun."

"What? How?"

"It all starts with Danielle." He grabs Danielle by the back of the neck. She looks as if she is going to cry out, but nothing comes out. "Speak to them, Danielle. Tell them what your trials is." She shakes her head. "No! You'll fail this trial."

"C'mon Danielle so we can win this."

"Ninaskish ate tooka, Naraku," Danielle mutters.

"Danielle?"

"Nakashi?"

"Talk to us."

"Ninaskish m!" Jax begins to get frustrated.

"Cut the crap, Danielle."

"Ninaskish m sirus!"

"Be serious for once!"

"Sirus? Sirus!" Danielle turns to Naraku. She is pissed off. "Ninaskish ate tooka!" She turns to Sesshomaru. "Ninaskishi ate took!" She goes on her knees, greatly depressed.

"Danielle, are you okay?"

"Ninaskishi ate tooka."

"What's wrong?"

"Ninaskishi m derra ella."

Naraku laughs. "They can't understand you." Sesshomaru calmly states. "And with one minute left you will have failed."

"Ninaskishi ate tooka!"

He turns to Ren. "If you are able to translate at least three words in a minute, then your girlfriend will be able to speak normally. And it'll begin…now."

She turns to her enemies. "Ninaskishi ate-"

"Will you knock it off?"

She looks at Ren. He smiles. "Eetakka tupid."

"Stupid," Ren laughs. "I know."

"Ah? Tooka an derra tanda, Danielle?"

"Yes. It's easy to understand you."

"Twenty seconds," Naraku chimes.

"C'mon Chibi Shaman just tell me the three words that I wanted to hear from you."

Danielle smiles. "Danielle," she mutters happily, "sore tooka."

"Time is-" Naraku begins."

"I love you."

"Up. I guess it's time to move on to-"

"Hold on, Naraku," Ren begins with a smile. "I think that I won. She said I love you. Or, more specific, 'Danielle adores you'. it's still the same. I won, you lost."

"Are you sure?" he turns to Danielle. "Is he right?"

"Not until you win the trails. Is he right, Danielle?"

"Sadly for you,"

"he's right," Danielle completes for Ren. Ren gives a proud smile to his enemies.

"One for me, zero for you."

"But how is that possible?" Jax questions. "I didn't understand a word she said."

"It was simple," Hao explains. "In every sentence the 2nd word was missing its first letter."

"So 'ate' was the word 'hate'."

"Correct. And 'm' was 'am'. 'Dore' was adore, the French word for love. And 'tupid' was 'stupid'. Next was peoples names. She could say them perfectly, but she couldn't say I or you."

"And she usually says hate with 'I hate you' so,-"

"We put two and two together. 'Ninaskishi' became 'I' and 'tooka' became 'you'." He turns to Ren, who was glaring at Naraku and Sesshomaru with a heated passion. "Although, I don't know how Ren figured out the rest."

"I figured that he was just making her say a few words that he knew she would say. He probably knew that she would say 'I love you' to him."

"Yes, but that could mean that he's been using her heart."

"Do you honestly believe that I'd use her?" Ren snaps, quietly. "I'm not to sure about you, Hao, or you, Jax, but I'd never use her." He looks at Danielle, smiling with all of his love for her. "We have too much in common for me to betray her. It'd be like betraying myself. I can't afford to lose you, Danielle. I love you." After she gives him a smile, he turns to Naraku and Sesshomaru and glares at them. He gives them a proud smirk. "It was simple you idiots. I can read her thoughts." They stare at her, then at Ren in disbelief. "Well, where's the last trial?"

Naraku takes Danielle in the castle. "You can rest for a few minutes," Sesshomaru calmly begins. "For it will take a while."

"Where is she going?"

"Calm down, Shaman. We're not running away. Naraku is producing a double of her. "

"Since he's a shape-shifter, one will be the real Danielle and the other will be-"

"Naraku. Yes." He smiles. "Down to the last scar and cell. Since you, Ren Tao, had solved the last one. Leaving Jax Churchill or Hao Asakara."

"It's Asak**u**ra," Hao interrupts. He smirks. "I'll do it."

"But what about me?" Jax asks. Hao turns to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He smiles sadly.

"You'll be needed afterwards. There's going to be a fight and you'll be needed then."

"I don't understand."

"You will understand when the time comes."

"Alright. Oh look, here she comes." Of course, Jax was referring to the two Danielle's that walk out of the castle. They are wearing a strapless white dress each that begun on their mid chests and ended a little above their mid thighs. They were bare foot.

"God, I'd hate to see Naraku in that dress." The girls didn't do a thing. "Well, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"Hao," Ren snaps, "no time to waste. You have five minutes. That's what Sesshomaru said." Sesshomaru nods.

"Alright!" Hao laughs. "Just enough time for me to find the true one."

He walks up to the girls. He takes out a knife and cuts the palm of his hand. They look at him in fear. He begins cutting up his arm. "Hao! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Shut up, Ren. I'm busy here." He slices himself for the twenty-seventh time.

"Hao! Stop it!" One yells, running to him. The other, dazed at the moment grabs at his hand that holds the knife.

"Danielle! Give me the knife!"

She shakes her head. She begins cutting herself over and over and over again. The blood was seeping down her arms. He smirks.

"Sesshomaru, I know who the real Danielle is." He looks at the girl that is far away from him. "You are."

The girl clinging to him backs away, transforming back into Naraku. His clothes turn back into his black kimono. He glares.

"Ohhhh," Hao moans, pretending to be disappointed. "And I wanted to see you in that little dress."

"Smart ass," Naraku growls "How's you-"

"Know? Oh that was simple." He smiles with his wounds healing in a matter of seconds. "I have no reason to hurt myself. I would do it only with reason. Although she is of flesh and blood, you are not. The fear in your eyes was because you thought I was going to cut the both of you but I didn't. Instead, I cut up myself. You knew that she cared a lot about her friends. So you ran to me, but then she grabbed my knife. That is what she would do. She would show how she truly feels. And she was hurt by my actions. So she sliced herself."

"Tricking us both in the process."

"Of course. So give us her."

Naraku smiles. "You used trickery, so shall we."

"Hao! Watch out!" Ren yells. "Bason! Unity!" Bason, Ren spirit, goes into Ren's body. He defends an attack to Hao's head with his Kwan Dao (a/n: a long staff with a sword at the top). "You told me that I'd get her back!" He was blocking Naraku's sword from Hao's head.

Naraku smirks, beginning a sword fight with Ren. "I made no such promise. " Jax sees Sesshomaru tries to attack Ren.

"Hao!" Jax screams. "Sesshomaru's attacking Ren!"

"I'm on it!" Hao yells back. "Hey, Dog Boy! Two on one ain't right!" They being fighting. Hao quickly glances at Jax. "Go find, Danielle!"

"Gotcha!" She looks for Danielle. She spots her and becomes extremely worried. "On no, Danielle!"

She was on the ground. Not moving. She runs to her friend. She was in a pool of blood. Hao's knife still in her hand. Jax cradles her friend's head. Her eyes were closed as if in a painful peace.

"Danielle, wake up." Her friend doesn't move. "Danielle? You promised me that you wouldn't kill yourself."

"She's not dead." Jax looks up and practically screams. In front of her was a ghost. He was about 5'9", had grayish silver hair and bright greenish-blue eyes. He wore a red kimono with black outlines that had only one long sleeve. The arm with a missing sleeve had an arm protector on his wrist. She could see a mesh tank top under the kimono jacket. He was about twenty seven years old.

"Dankitto! Oh my god, you gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but maybe you pay attention more. I've been standing with her since she was kidnapped."

"Oh, sorry." She turns to her unconscious friend. "Will she be okay?"

Dankitto, Danielle's spirit, looks down at the shaman. "She won't be living soon, "He spots the knife. "She cut herself up pretty badly."

"Why'd she do it?"

"She's fed up with life. She just wants to give up."

"But wouldn't she become like you?"

"What? A dead Chinese archer ninja?"

"No. A wandering spirit."

"Yes. We'll both be wandering spirits."

"We'll you both be dead by suicide?"

He looks at her as if she was insane, then he looks at Hao with brief hated. Hao and Ren in a stalemate with Naraku and Sesshomaru. "When I came to Japan in it's feudal times, Hao killed me because I flirted with Danielle."

Jax looks at him, confused. "They're old geezers?"

"No, that was in their past lives."

"How'd you find her after she died?"

"I've always been with her. I guess that's why she calls me her guardian angel."

"Is it painful for you to see her die?"

"It is very painful for me. That's you have to save her."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you see the sword that the inu-yokai has?"

She looks at Sesshomaru. "Oh, the tensaiga?"

"Yes. I want you to get it."

"But how? They're fighting, I'll get killed!" She pauses, thinking. "I'm not a shaman, but Danielle is. How 'bout-?"

"If I go into her body and use up her energy, she'd die faster and I won't be able to use it in time. You have to do it."

She looks at the knife. Danielle's bloody hand was loosely around it. "I'll take this," Jax whispers, attempting to take it while Danielle was there sleeping peacefully on the verge of dying. "She looks so much like a wikko kid. Danielle, if you can hear me, I'm taking this so I can save you." She tries to grab it, but Danielle grips it harder. Her eyes open weakly. "Danielle give me the knife!"

"She says no."

"What? I didn't her a thing."

"Because she's saying it in her head."

"Come on, Danielle! Give it."

"She says, 'No. I will not, I rather die first than to see you all die. Besides, I'm useless. I have no reason to live-"

"That's not true."

'Yes it is. I'm just killing you guys off in the end. Don't worry.'

"Don't WORRY! How the fuck wouldn't I!

"I'm going to be reborn. Maybe I'll come back by becoming your child."

"I am not!"

"Are too. Besides no one loves me-"

"Ren loves you. Hao loves you. Dankitto loves you. Jenn loves you. Hey," Jax flashes a smile. "I love you too. And you have all those shamans. And Jun. Gotta love Jun. And Ren-"

"You already said him."

"I know. But do you honestly know how much he loves you?"  
"Well-"

"He practically dies for you!"

Fear flashes in Danielle's eyes. "Jax! I don't want to die! I'm scared!" Tear flow freely down her face, intermingling with blood. Jax holds her hand.

"Don't worry, Dani. As soon as I figure out a way to get the tensaiga-"

"Tell Lian that I love him."

"Who's Lian?"

"That's Ren's Chinese name."

"Oh…wait why do you say that?"

"Jax face it. I'm out of time. I'm…"

"Danielle?"

"She's not answering."

"Oh my god. No!"

"Jax, get away!" Ren yells, running to them. Jax backs up, seeing a sword in his hand. He embraces the limp girl with tears in his eyes.

"What about Hao?"

"Sesshomaru was trapped by Naraku. Somehow Naraku must've mistaken him for Inu-Yasha and attacked, killing the dog demon in the process. Naraku is injured badly, so it shouldn't be a problem. Here. He hands her the sword. "Do it quick. Hao could get in trouble. Or Danielle can stay dead- forever."

"Do it-?"

"Jax quit at the jokes and save her GOD Damn it!"

"Okay!" She slices the two in one swing, Ren's wounds heal so does Danielle's but, she still doesn't move. "Oh no! I waited too long!" She falls to the ground, crying.

"Jacquie…" Danielle mumbles, curling up to Ren's chest. "Please quiet down. I'm tired." Ren smiles, kissing her forehead.

"You're ALIVE!" Jacquie cries, jumping around, "Oh my god! I did it!"

"Yeah, Yeah, celebrate later." Danielle lets out a yawn. "Sleep now."

Hao walks up to them. "Hey she's alive!" he comments.

"And trying to sleep."

"Hey, I borrowed Dankitto to kill Naraku."  
"S'okay. Long as you two aren't fighting." She closes her eyes, sleeping.

"Well," Jax begins, Dankitto standing beside her. "At least this is over." She pauses, turning to Ren. "How'd she know that I'm pregnant? I didn't tell anyone yet."

"She saw a little spirit enter you body last week. It told her that it was your baby," Ren begins. "His name is Kurama."

"REALLY!"

"Yes."

"Oh my GOD."

"Now let's go. We don't want the babies to worry."

THE END.

CS: Tada! All done! So how did you like it? Oh, I added Kurama in there because my friend that I based Jax off of absolutely adores him. Review please! No flames, if it's so hard to ask.


End file.
